On The Edge
by Taryn and Jordan
Summary: Sequel to .Who Would Have Thought. Taryn and Jordan Snape were in their 7th and 5th years at Hogwarts; both battling internally, while trying to keep a calm facade.(SS/HG). Chpt. 20 up. FINALLY FINISHED!
1. Detention

Disclaimer: JKR's universe, we only like to play in it.  
  
A/N: Thank you to those few who reviewed. Your responses spurn us on. Also, at the bottom of this chapter you will find a 'Character Synopsis' for all of the characters already introduced...and those yet to be. If for any reason we add more characters spontaneously, we'll add their synopsis to the list at the bottom of this page. You will notice there are a great many Gryffindors...but that's what happens when all the Weasley's were Gryffindors. ENJOY!  
  
  
"Severus, love?" Hermione Snape's voice rang sweetly through the air, causing Severus to look up from the stack of 7th year Veratiserum essay's he was grading.   
  
"Yes dear?" He inquired, a slight smile spreading across his exhausted features. Hermione fell gracefully into the seat across from him and smiled sweetly at her husband -- almost too sweetly.  
  
"Why did you take fifty points from your son last night?" Her tone remained the same, but her eyes revealed the anger building up inside her small frame.  
  
"He was not only using magic in the halls after curfew, but he was fighting with one of my students." Severus snapped, returning his gaze to the stack of parchment before him.  
  
"I see...fighting with one of your students..." she trailed off, causing Severus to glance up once more. "Did you ever stop to ask who started the fight?"   
  
Severus winced, guilt flashing briefly in his eyes.  
  
"No, I didn't find it necessary." Hermione nodded, features softening into a solemn expression.  
  
"Did you ask why they were fighting?"  
  
"Yes. As a matter of fact I did!" He exclaimed, throwing down his quill in exasperation. "I wasn't born yesterday! Albus didn't place me as Head of Slytherin House for nothing!"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"   
  
"Why did they say they were fighting?" The look on Hermione's face told Severus she already knew, but she loved to watch him squirm.  
  
"Jordan said Mr. Zabini insulted you." he admitted at last.  
  
"Really?" Hermione, Severus thought, would make an excellent actress. "Why, praytell...did you not take points from Mr. Zabini then?"  
  
"I had no proof."  
  
Hermione chose this moment to quit her charade. Anger filled every feature, he face turned red in an attempt to control it.  
  
"AND YOUR OWN SON'S WORD ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH? YOUR SON, SEVERUS, YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!"  
  
"My son," Severus began, voice rising as slowly as he pushed his body up from his seat, "is a foolish Gryffindor, who in his five years here, has caused more trouble than Mr. Potter did in all of his seven years here!"  
  
"And every single time, Severus, he was found with a Slytherin." Hermione's voice was harsh and cold. "Did you ever stop to think that your precious Slytherins were the one's causing the trouble this whole time? DID YOU!?"  
  
Severus was shaking, as if on the verge of tears. Pride made him hold back, as it did on many occasions such as this.  
  
"Never the less, Hermione. Jordan was found roaming the halls after curfew and using magic on another student." Straightening, he grabbed his pile of parchment and headed for the door to his classroom. "His punishment was fair and I will not take it back."  
  
With a whoosh, he was gone, leaving Hermione to contemplate all that had happened that night.  
  
"You never used to hate him, Severus." she whispered to the empty room. "Damn your pride."  
  
~*~  
  
"Why do all my detentions end with me scrubbing all the trophies in this room?!" Jordan exclaimed to himself, throwing down his rag and surveying the Trophy Room.  
  
"Oi! That's easy J! Because whenever Snape assigns a detention, Filch sends them here. And since all your detentions come from Snape, you always end up here!" The gleeful cackle of four familiar Weasley's reached Jordan from the doorway. Turning, he saw that it was Garret Weasley who had spoken. Behind him were his twin sister, Gaby, and his two cousins, Faith and Fletcher.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Jordan asked, perplexed. "You don't have detention too, do you?"  
  
"No! Of course not!" Fletcher exclaimed, stepping forward. He was grinning from ear to ear; trademark red Weasley hair flying about wildly. "Unlike some people we know, we're good at NOT getting caught!"  
  
"Bloody hell." Jordan grumbled, retrieving his rag and turning back to the 1978 Quidditch Cup he had been scrubbing.   
  
"Well, it looks like you have a long night ahead of you." Gaby smiled sweetly, twirling a strand of long red hair around her slim finger. "And so do we, so I guess we'll be going!"  
  
"Off to cause more mischief...and wreak havoc wherever you can?" Jordan grinned up at the quartet, who each had mischievous glints in their eyes.  
  
"Aren't we always?" Faith tried to look serious, but failed miserably when she broke into a wide smile. Faith was quite the tomboy, opting to cut her hair short; making it difficult to tell her and Fletcher apart.  
  
"Spiffy." Jordan nodded. "You'll make your father's proud."   
  
"We know!" The four chorused, breaking into a round of giggles and running out of the room before they could get caught. Laughing to himself, Jordan went back to work.  
  
After an hour or so, and no where near being finished, Jordan heard footsteps. He glanced up at the doorway just in time to see his sister enter the room.  
  
"Hey little bro." Taryn smiled affectionately, ruffling his hair.   
  
"Hey Tare." Jordan smiled half-heartedly, absentmindedly running a hand through his hair to fix it. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm on my rounds." she explained. Taryn was a 7th year Ravenclaw now, and also Head Girl. "I heard about Dad giving you another detention, so I figured I'd stop by and see how you were doing."  
  
"Aside from the splitting headache and blisters on my hands, fairly well." Taryn laughed quietly, shaking her head.   
  
"You know J, I don't think what Dad did was right..." she trailed off, toying with a piece of her long raven black hair. "But I also don't think you should have used magic on that Zabini punk."  
  
"He insulted Mum."   
  
"Oh..."   
  
"You should probably get back to your rounds now. If Filch caught you in here fraternizing with the detentionee, he'd hang you from your thumbs in the dungeons."  
  
"I'm sorry J." Taryn stood, pulling her brother close for a quick hug. "If you ever need me, I'm there. You're my little brother and I love you...never forget that."  
  
"I won't...and I love you too, Tare." Much to the annoyance of Jordan, Taryn swept out of the room in a frighteningly similar fashion to that of their father.   
  
"At least someone in my family loves me." he mumbled, turning once again to his work.  
  
~*~  
  
R2W grinned triumphantly when he spotted Taryn walking away from the Trophy Room. Putting on a burst of speed, he ran up to the startled Head Girl.  
  
"Give me a detention!"  
  
Taryn looked at him like he sprouted three heads.  
  
"Excuse me?" she inquired, checking his head for a fever.  
  
"Please Taryn? Give me a detention?" R2W pleaded, dropping to his knees. "Preferably in the Trophy Room..."  
  
A look of understanding donned on Taryn's face.  
  
"Oh!" Smirking, she rolled her eyes. "Mr. Weasley! You should not be roaming the halls after curfew! 5 Points from Gryffindor and detention in the Trophy Room! Scrub all of the trophies...no magic!"   
  
"THANK YOU!" R2W stood on his tiptoes and pecked Taryn quickly on the cheek before running off for his detention.  
  
"Weasley's...the whole lot of them are bloody weird."   
  
~*~  
  
"Cripes! J! Quick! I need your help!" R2W exclaimed, rushing into the Trophy Room. Jordan looked on with confusion as R2W grabbed a dirty trophy and a rag and started cleaning it.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, dazed and confused.  
  
"Test tomorrow...need answers." R2W answered nonchalantly.  
  
"If Filch or one of the teachers catch you, you'll be in a heap load of trouble!"   
  
"Taryn gave me a detention, I'm fine." R2W grinned at his best friend. "Now, question 1..."  
  
Jordan rolled his eyes, laughing heartily.  
  
"What are the three key ingredients for a Shrinking Potion?" R2W asked, looking annoyed as Jordan continued to laugh.  
  
Trying to compose himself, Jordan answered the question between gasps for breath.  
  
"Why are you laughing? I hardly find this situation funny!" R2W huffed, frowning at Jordan -- who was still laughing. "We have a Potions test tomorrow and if you don't help me, I'll fail!"  
  
Jordan hiccuped, laughing harder at the expression on R2W's face.  
  
"You *hic* got a *hic* detention..." Jordan clutched his sides as he fell onto the floor in a fit of hysterics, "Just so *hic* I could *hic* tutor *hic* you!"   
  
R2W rolled his eyes and scrubbed at his trophy while he waited for Jordan to calm down.  
  
"Bloody hell, my sides hurt now." Jordan breathed deeply once he had finally calmed down. "I haven't laughed that hard in a long time." R2W eyed his friend warily.  
  
"You haven't laughed AT ALL in a long time." he pointed out, handing Jordan's fallen rag back to him.  
  
"Yeah..." was all Jordan could think of to reply. Shaking his head, he turned back to his work, signaling that R2W should as well. As they worked, R2W shot question after question about everything Potions to Jordan; who answered them as if he had written the potions text they were studying.  
  
After a while, R2W stopped abruptly in the midst of cleaning his Trophy.  
  
"It *was* kinda funny...now that I think about it." He admitted, before bursting into a round of laughter himself. Still amused about the whole thing, Jordan joined in. When they had calmed down once more, the questions continued.  
  
"I don't get it. You're a genius when it comes to potions...the very subject your father teaches, and yet he still treats you like your Professor Potter's son and not his."  
  
"My father is a very complicated man...he has his reasons."   
  
"Right, and I'm the bloody Queen of England." R2W scoffed, placing the last trophy on it's shelf.  
  
"Who?!" Jordan, having been raised all his life inside Hogwarts, knew very little about the life outside it's walls.  
  
"Never mind." R2W shrugged it off, heading for the door. Jordan followed closely behind. "They don't let you out much, do they?"  
  
"I don't know what your talking about." Jordan answered quickly, skirting around his least favorite topic. "It's 4 in the morning and we have a test tomorrow. I'd like to get some sleep, if you don't mind."   
  
"All right..." R2W sighed as he watched his friend run off down the hallway.   
  
Turning the corner, R2W came to a stop in front of the portrait of the fat lady. Muttering the password (SNAPE SUCKS!) he entered the deserted common room. Exhausted, he climbed the stairs and entered his dorm. Kicking off his shoes, he glanced over at Jordan's bed.  
  
"Snapes... the whole lot of them are bloody weird."  
  
~*~  
  
Character Synopsis:  
  
Taryn Rose Snape: 17yrs old. Daughter to Severus and Hermione Snape. 7th year Ravenclaw, Head Girl.  
  
Jordan Severus Snape: 15yrs old. Son to Severus and Hermione Snape. 5th year Gryffindor. Keeper for Gryffindor Quidditch team.  
  
Pepper Ann Potter: 17yrs old. Daughter to Harry and Ginny Potter. 7th year Gryffindor, Prefect, Seeker for Gryffindor Quidditch team.  
  
Elisabeth Virginia Potter: 15yrs old. Daughter to Harry and Ginny Potter. 5th year Gryffindor.   
  
Ron Weasley Jr: 15yrs old. Son (adopted) to Ron Weasley.5th year Gryffindor. Chaser for Gryffindor Quidditch team.  
  
Gaby Ruth Weasley: 14yrs old. Daughter to Fred and Angelina Weasley. 4th year Gryffindor. Chaser for Gryffindor Quidditch team.  
  
Garret Richard Weasley: 14yrs old. Son to Fred and Angelina Weasley. 4th year Gryffindor. Beater for Gryffindor Quidditch team.  
  
Faith Marie Weasley: 14yrs old. Daughter to George and Katie Weasley. 4th year Gryffindor. Chaser for Gryffindor Quidditch team.  
  
Fletcher Michael Weasley: 14yrs old. Son to George and Katie Weasley. 4th year Gryffindor. Beater for Gryffindor Quidditch team.  
  
(Gaby and Garret are twins. Faith and Fletcher are twins. The four love to wreak havoc in memory of their father's days at Hogwarts. Affectionately refer to themselves as: Marauders: The Next Generation)  
  
Aradia Raven Malfoy: 16yrs old. Daughter to Draco Malfoy. Mother unknown. 6th year Slytherin. Seeker for Slytherin Quidditch team.  
  
Shane Thomas: 17yrs old. Son to Dean and Padma Thomas. 7th year Gryffindor. Prefect.  
  
Cael Finnegan: 17yrs old. Offspring to Seamus and Parvati Finnegan. 7th year Gryffindor.  
(in JKR's books, Blaise is the unknown gender. In our story, Cael is.)  
  
Xander Zabini: 16 years old. Son to Blaise Zabini. 6th year Slytherin. Beater for Slytherin Quidditch teams.  
  
  
As more new characters develop, we will add them to this list. 


	2. You don't belong here

Disclaimer: JKR owns all, except for Taryn, Jordan and Pepper. We just enjoy playing in her universe every once in a while.  
  
A/N: Thank you to all of our wonderful reviewers for "Damsel in Distress" and also, "Who Would Have Thought." You're positive response has spurned us to finally write the last installment to the "Damsel in Distress Trilogy." We hope you enjoy reading this story as much as we enjoy writing it. Anyways, I was finally able to reinstall my program that crashed a few weeks ago, so I went through all the chapters and fixed the spelling and grammar mistakes. Doing all that by naked eye while exhausted didn't seem appealing, and I probably would have passed over a ton of them anyways.   
  
Summary: Sequel to "Damsel in Distress" and "Who Would Have Thought." Taryn and Jordan were in their 7th and 5th years at Hogwarts; both battling internally, while trying to keep a calm facade. Join them in their adventures with life, love, and worst of all: their parents.  
  
~*~  
  
"You're just a big pansy, Jordan." Xander Zabini mocked, shoving the fifth year Gryffindor into a nearby wall. "You never were Slytherin material, and you never will be." Jordan glared in malice towards the raven-haired terror, stepping away from the wall.  
  
"Better watch what you say, Zabini. My father is the head of your house!" He spat, fingering the wand that lay dormant in his pockets; ready for action.  
  
"Empty threat, Snape. Everyone knows your father loathes Gryffindors...yourself included."  
  
Seething, Jordan withdrew his wand and pointed it at the offending Slytherin.  
  
"My mother was a Gryffindor."  
  
"You're mother was probably just a good lay." Jordan's eyes grew to the size of saucers, and in the blink of an eye, he had Xander smashed up against the wall, ten feet in the air.  
  
"You'll regret that, Zabini! I'll hex you from here to..."  
  
"MR. SNAPE!" Jordan whipped around at the deafening bellow, effectively breaking the spell and sending Xander crashing to the floor. Standing before him, with a none too happy sneer on his face, was his father.  
  
"Fa..er...Professor Snape!" Jordan stammered, averting his gaze to the floor while clumsily shoving his wand back in his pocket.  
  
"What is the meaning of this? Terrorizing another student?" Jordan winced at his father's harsh tone, but remained silent. "ANSWER ME! Why did you have Mr. Zabini dangling ten feet in the air?!"  
  
"He insulted mum." Severus' eyes flashed with anger towards Xander briefly, a look only his quick witted son was able to catch.  
  
"Never the less, Mr. Snape; that gives you no right to physically harm my student." His face lost all emotion, as it usually did when confronting his son. Jordan took this as a bad sign. "Fifty points from Gryffindor, and detention with Filch tomorrow night." Color drained from Jordan's face as his father turned away.   
  
With a whoosh of his robes, Severus was off.  
  
"Get back to your common rooms before I deduct more points!" Came a sharp command as he turned the corner.  
  
"Yes sir." Jordan grumbled, hurrying off in the opposite direction.  
  
~*~  
  
"YOU LOST US FIFTY POINTS?!" Shane Thomas, Gryffindor 7th year and Prefect, yelled at Jordan.  
  
"Again!?" The Irish brogue of Cael Finnigan piped up.   
  
"Not again. Last week it was only 40 points." Ever loyal Beth Potter defended her best friend. "And besides, Slytherin got the same taken from them as well."  
  
"That's right!" Jordan finally added, moving to stand beside Beth. "They were just as much to blame with that whole incident as I was."  
  
"Ok, so...I'm confused! Shouldn't your father be HELPING YOU?! Not taking points every chance he gets?" Ron Weasley Jr. scrunched up his freckle speckled nose in confusion.  
  
"Oi, shut your bloody trap R2W." Jordan snapped, falling into a nearby chair and rubbing the pain from his temples.   
  
"Well, at least your mum's there to equal the Slytherin point deductions..." R2W, as the young Weasley was affectionately nicknamed, grinned cheesily.  
  
"Bloody Hell! Your not helping things any!"  
  
"Slytherin is exactly where you belong, Snape." Shane spat, climbing the stairs to the boy's dormitory.  
  
"Funny..." Jordan smirked, glancing at the older boy. "Xander Zabini said the exact opposite thing fifteen minutes ago."  
  
Shane grinned maliciously, turning to look down upon the young Snape.   
  
"That just proves that you don't belong at Hogwarts. Nobody wants you...nobody likes you." Facing the rest of the stunned crowd, he donned his usual charming smile. "Goodnight everyone whose presence does NOT pollute the air we breath..."  
  
"Don't listen to him, J." Beth soothed, placing a comforting hand on the chocolate trussed boy's shoulder. R2W moved to the other side and smiled oddly.  
  
"Yeah...we like you!" He pipped up, grinning toothily. "Well...not in THAT way of course..." Blushing from head to toe, Beth turned away before either boys noticed. R2W was stumbling for words. "Argh! You know what I mean!"  
  
"Thanks . . . er . . . I think." Jordan sighed heavily, pushing himself up from the chair. "It's been a long day, I think I'll just go to bed now." Jordan turned to face his two best friends, extending his arms out to his sides. Raising his eyebrows, he tapped his foot impatiently on the hardwood floor.  
  
Beth and R2W looked at him oddly.  
  
"Well? Group hug!" Jordan huffed, arms sagging slightly.   
  
"We didn't think you'd want one . . . since you were in such a bad mood and all." R2W explained as he and Beth leaned in for the nightly group hug.  
  
"One for all and all for me!" R2W exclaimed animatedly, squeezing his friends close.  
  
"RON!"   
  
"Ok....Ok! All for one . . . "   
  
"And one for all!" They all exclaimed in loud whispers before heading off to bed. 


	3. Been cooped up long enough

Disclaimer: JKR created this wonderful playground that we enjoy visiting everyday.  
  
A/N: We aren't getting as big of a response as we hoped, but we're not letting that deter us. Flames are welcome, but only the constructive criticism kind. Tell us what you think of the character's we've created. And for all those curious, Draco's daughter --Aradia-- her name means Goddess of Witches. Spiffy, eh? Anyways...on to the next chapter! ENJOY!  
  
  
"How do you think I did?" R2W whispered nervously in the general direction of Jordan; watching Professor Snape hand back the tests from the previous day.   
  
"I have great confidence that you passed with flying colors...no thanks to me of course." Jordan replied, smirking slightly. As he too watched his father make his rounds, he noted that the elder Snape didn't have a cheery disposition.   
  
"And Taryn..." R2W added, grinning slightly. "If she hadn't given me detention I'd have been doomed."  
  
"Miss Potter." The silky smooth baritone of Professor Snape's voice dripped like acid from above Beth. Wincing, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath; opting to not watch as the professor slowly placed the test paper on the table in front of her. When she heard the rustle of his robes as he moved away, she deemed it safe to open her eyes.  
  
88%, thick red lettering announced at the top of her page. Sighing in relief, Beth raised her eyes and watched as Snape came to a rather slow halt in front of his son.  
  
"I expected much better from the class as a whole...but you, Mr. Snape, you disappoint me." Professor Snape frowned in disgust, fingering the edge of Jordan's test paper. Squirming in his seat, Jordan chanced a glance at the man standing above him.  
  
"Sir?" he managed to squeak out, confusion apparent in his voice. Snape stared at his son for a moment, before raising his eyes to pan the length of the classroom.  
  
"Mr. Snape here," he began, addressing the students, "was the only student to get every question right..." Jordan allowed himself a brief satisfactory smile, giving thumbs up to Beth and R2W under the table. "However," Snape began again, causing Jordan to stare in fright. "Cheating is highly frowned upon in my classroom. Punishment for such an act...severe."  
  
"With all due respect, sir, I didn't cheat." Jordan defended himself, straightening in his chair.  
  
"No? I find that hard to believe." Snape countered, dropping the paper to the table. ZERO was written in bold red script, underlined twice. "This test was extremely difficult. Most 7th years would have trouble with it. A perfect score is highly unusual..." he paused, smirking slightly. "And of course, you have access to the answers."  
  
"I didn't cheat." Jordan ground out between clenched teeth.  
  
"A nighttime visit to your mother...just happen to glance at my desk, and what do you see? The answers to the test. How easy is it to make a magical copy and stuff it in your robes before anyone notices?" Professor Snape folded his arms over his chest, daring Jordan to say another word. However, it wasn't Jordan who spoke next.  
  
"He didn't cheat!" R2W exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. Snape whipped his head around, glaring at the young Weasley. R2W 'eeped' quickly, plopping back down in his seat. "I was with him all night in detention! We were scrubbing trophies together and..."  
  
"And pouring over the answers to the test!" Snape exclaimed triumphantly, smacking R2W's test paper on the desk. His also held a bold red ZERO at the top of the page. "Just as I suspected."  
  
"But...but..." R2W squeaked, glancing frantically between his paper and the professor.  
  
"But nothing, Mr. Weasley." Snape said as he moved away from the desk and resumed passing back the tests. "As I said before, cheating will not be tolerated in my classroom."   
  
Beth chose this moment to gather her Gryffindor courage and jump out of her seat.  
  
"He's been around you for fifteen years...how can he NOT know everything there is to know about potions?" She exclaimed, glaring haughtily at Snape. When a murderous look appeared on his face, she added in a meek, "Sir..."  
  
"INSOLENCE, Miss Potter, is also not tolerated in my classroom! 25 points from Gryffindor!" he bellowed, stalking to the front of the classroom. Silence reigned supreme for the next few moments; no one dared to speak.  
  
"You have no proof." It was whispered so silently that if the room hadn't been deathly silent, no one would have heard it.  
  
"Excuse me?" Snape glared daggers at his son. Jordan looked up, a determined expression on his face.  
  
"You have no proof." He repeated, louder this time. Snape seemed at a loss for words, causing Jordan to smirk triumphantly.  
  
"Mr. Snape, you are treading on thin ice here."   
  
"I'm only stating the obvious, Sir." Sir was said with malice as he returned an equally oppressive glare to the professor. "And as you have proved countless times, proof matters to you." Jordan explained, remembering the many times Snape had used those words against him.   
  
"This isn't the same." Snape stuttered, grasping for an excuse. It was obvious the man despised being wrong.  
  
"Isn't it, though?" Jordan asked, innocently. Gathering the his belongings he moved to stand, picking up the offending test last. "I'm sure Headmaster Dumbledore will be most interested to add his two sense into this matter. I'll just go ask him now."  
  
"Don't bother." Snape spat, summoning Jordan and R2W's tests to his desk. Scribbling quickly changed the zero's to their true grades, 100% and 80%. R2W grinned happily when the test was sent back his way. Jordan nodded curtly, but didn't return to his seat. Professor Snape was about to yell when the bell rang, signaling the end of class.  
  
"Have a wonderful day, Professor Snape!" Jordan's voice rang merrily forth as he exited the classroom. Shooting one last cheeky grin to Snape, Jordan made a beeline for the Great Hall.   
  
~*~  
  
"I hate that man!" R2W exclaimed once they were a safe distance from the dungeons. Glancing quickly at Jordan, he added a hasty, "No offense." Receiving no response from Jordan, he continued. "If he's this rotten to us, I hate to think of how bad he was to our parents!"  
  
"I know!" Beth pipped up, tucking a strand of auburn hair behind her ear. "Dad says he's eased up a lot since he married Aunt Mione, and since Voldemort was defeated." R2W winced visibly at the former Dark Lord's name.  
  
"Don't say that name!"   
  
"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Beth retorted, sticking her tongue out much like a three year old would.   
  
"You got that from Aunt Mione."   
  
"So?" Beth countered, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"Never mind." R2W shrugged it off, averting his eyes to the floor. "Still, I can't believe he did that." R2W continued on the topic of Professor Snape. He looked up at Jordan, who was staring blankly ahead. "He should know that the same rules apply to you as they do to us."  
  
"Yeah." Beth agreed, looking at her two male counterparts. "He acts like you think that you get to walk around Hogwarts any time you please, just because you live here."  
  
"And, I mean, you may be foolish, but you aren't THAT stupid." R2W threw in. Jordan finally seemed to come back from whatever universe he'd been inhabiting.  
  
"You're absolutely right!" He exclaimed, looking incredulously at R2W. The red head's eyes widened.  
  
"I am!?"   
  
"He is?!" Beth blurted out at the same time.  
  
"Yes!" Jordan grinned at his friends. "I don't know why I didn't think of this before."   
  
"Think of what?" His two friends chimed simultaneously once more.  
  
"I need to see the outside world!" he exclaimed, causing R2W and Beth to give him odd looks. "I've been cooped up in this castle for far too long."  
  
"Eh?" R2W furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion.  
  
"Er...um...yeah..." Beth seemed at a loss for words.   
  
"You two are ingenious." Jordan added as an after thought. Spotting Taryn down the hall, he gave his friends quick hugs and ran off to meet his sister.  
  
"What did we do?" R2W looked at Beth, who was trying to regain her senses. "Do you have any idea?"  
  
"Uh...nope."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
~*~  
  
"Tare!" Jordan raced down the hall, bellowing out his sister's name in hopes to catch her attention. "Tare! Tare! Tare!" By this time, he had caught up to the Head Girl and she was gazing quizzically down at him.  
  
"What, what, what?!" she asked, exasperated.  
  
"Tare!"  
  
"WHAT?" She yelled, slapping him upside the head.  
  
"Bloody hell, what did you do that for?" Jordan grumbled, rubbing his head.  
  
"I did it to shut you up." She explained, rolling her eyes. Jordan glared at her. "It worked didn't it?"  
  
"Meh." Jordan supplied weakly.  
  
"Well, what is it that you needed? I'm in a bit of a hurry here."  
  
"Um..." Jordan grinned meekly up at his sister. "I forgot."  
  
"You're testing my patience, Jordan Snape!" Taryn huffed, looking impatiently at her younger brother.  
  
"I want to go see our grandparents."  
  
"Oh!" Taryn nodded in understanding. "Is that all? Well, I don't know if he's in, but his password is 'licorice'." She began walking away, but Jordan tugged on her arm, pulling her back.  
  
"Not Pappy, you imbecile!" Jordan snapped, running a hand through his messy mop of chocolate trusses. "How you ever became Head Girl is beyond me."  
  
"Shoosh." Taryn frowned, leaning against the wall. "So you mean Mum's parents?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"One, we've never met them." Taryn nodded slowly, waiting for Jordan to continue. "And B, we've never ventured farther than the boundaries of Hogsmede." Taryn giggled at Jordan's incorrect listing. "We've been cooped up in this castle all our lives! I want to see the world!"  
  
"Well..." Taryn sighed, smiling conspiratorially. "I HAVE always wanted to see a real muggle..."  
  
Jordan frowned at Taryn.  
  
"Who said your coming with me?"  
  
~*~  
  
Later that evening, after dinner was finished, Taryn and Jordan met outside the Great Hall.  
  
"I hope they agree to this." Taryn linked her arm with Jordan's as they made their way to their parent's private rooms.  
  
"Me too." Jordan supplied quietly. The rest of the walk was spent in silence. Upon reaching the door, Jordan rapped sharply and stepped back as his mother opened it.  
  
"Hey kids." Hermione smiled at her children, ushering them into the large study.   
  
"Hey Mum." Taryn smiled, hugging her mother. Jordan did the same as Taryn moved to embrace her father, who was sitting in a chair by the fire reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
"What brings you two here after curfew?" Severus looked at Taryn and raised his eyebrows.   
  
"We want to see our grandparents." Jordan said, looking hopefully at Hermione. Severus sighed, returning to his paper.  
  
"Is that all? I don't know if he's in, but his password is 'licorice'."  
  
"Not Pappy, Dad." Taryn spoke softly, frowning at her father.  
  
"If not Pappy," Hermione spoke, moving to stand beside her daughter. "Than who?"  
  
"You're parents, Mum! Who else?" Jordan answered, falling into another chair.  
  
"That's a wonderful idea!" Hermione exclaimed at the same time as Severus said, "Absolutely not!"  
  
Taryn and Jordan moved to stand next each other, while Severus and Hermione glared at one another.  
  
"We can't expect the kids to stay cooped up in this place forever, Sev."   
  
"They have school."   
  
"Christmas Holiday is coming. It wouldn't hurt to let them spend a week with my parents, get to know their family."  
  
"This is absolutely out of the question." Severus snapped, throwing his paper down on the vacant end table.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with you accusing me of cheating today?" Jordan inquired, frowning at his father. Hermione and Taryn both gaped at Severus.  
  
"You accused J of cheating?!" They both exclaimed at once.  
  
"Will you stop changing the subject?" Severus stood, striding over to the fireplace; pouring himself a glass of brandy from a decanter that sat atop the mantle. Hermione glared once more at her husband, before turning to her children.  
  
"I'll send an owl tomorrow, see what they think of the idea."   
  
"Yes..." Severus finally spoke, turning to face his expectant family. "And no." Taryn and Jordan ignored him, giving their mother a quick hug.  
  
"Thanks Mum!" They both exclaimed before leaving the rooms. Severus looked from Hermione, to the door, and back to Hermione again.  
  
"But...but!"   
  
"Would it hurt you to treat your son like a human being?" Hermione sighed, shutting herself their bedroom. Severus heard the distinct 'click' of the lock, and watched as a pillow and blanket appeared on the couch. Trying 'Alohamora' on the door didn't work, and sighing in defeat, he kicked off his shoes and placed on the makeshift bed.  
  
"Gryffindors." He muttered, dousing the lights with his wand. "So bloody complicated."  
  
~*~  
  
"Don't worry about it, J." Taryn was comforting her brother on the walk back to their common rooms. "He'll come around. He's just stubborn."  
  
"Meh."   
  
"What are my two favorite Snape's doing wandering the halls this late at night?" A familiar teasing voice floated to the siblings from down the hall. Stepping into the flickering candle light, Albus Dumbledore appeared before them.  
  
"Dumledude!" Jordan exclaimed, smiling brightly. Taryn smacked him upside the head, as was her custom when he screwed up. Jordan smiled sheepishly. "Er...dore, I meant."  
  
"It's quite all right, J-Man." Dumbledore laughed at Taryn's confused look. Ever since he was young, Jordan had called Albus, Dumbledude. In return, Albus called him J-Man. No one new of this, including Taryn. "So, what are you up to?" he asked once more.  
  
"We're just heading back to our common rooms. We've been to see Mum and Dad." Taryn explained, shifting her weight between feet.  
  
"Oh? And how did that go?"  
  
"Mum was wonderful as always." Jordan sighed, looking at the floor. "But HIM...he was just...grrrrrr."  
  
"I see."  
  
"We asked them to go see our grandparents, you know, Mum's parents?" Albus nodded in confirmation, and Taryn continued. "Mum loved the idea, but Dad wasn't too happy."  
  
"I see."  
  
"He flew off the handle, as always." Jordan rolled his eyes. "Someone needs to remove that broomstick from his a..."  
  
"Jordan!" Taryn smacked her brother playfully.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"I see."   
  
"See what?" Jordan questioned, glancing at the old man. Albus only laughed and hugged his two god children.  
  
"Everything, my dear boy. Everything."  
  
"That's nothing new." Jordan laughed, hugging the man once more and setting off for Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Keep a close eye on him, Tare-Bear." Albus spoke gravely, holding Taryn out arms length and looking into her eyes. "He's been dealt the short end of the stick, and he needs all the support he can get."  
  
"I know, Pappy." Taryn smiled reassuringly. "I know." 


	4. Semi romantic happenings

Disclaimer: We want to move to JKR's planet . . . it's so much fun!  
  
A/N: Thanks for the enthusiastic responses. We're extremely pleased that you enjoy our new characters. Oh, and Sarah, not to worry . . . there IS a method to our madness . . . or Snape's rather. It's been a long night, so I ask your forgiveness for any spelling and grammar errors you find. Too tired to pick them all out right now. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
  
It had been a month since the Snape children had requested to visit their maternal grandparents, and Christmas was fast approaching. Hermione had written to her parents, as promised, the day after the argument; however, no replies had come.   
  
It was early on a Saturday morning that found Taryn and Jordan surrounded by a large group of friends at a secluded table in the library. All were working on their respective homework, while chatting quietly amongst themselves. A number of times the noise levels had risen out of control, causing Madam Pince to threaten to throw them all out.   
  
"That woman needs to get laid." Spencer Finch-Fletchly muttered, glaring at the retreating back of the formidable librarian. Jordan choked on the sugar quill he'd been sucking on, attempting to stifle back the laughter. Pepper rolled her eyes, muttering 'Boys!' under her breath.  
  
"Do you ever think about anything other than sex, Spence?" Taryn whispered under her breath, elbowing the Hufflepuff in his left arm. Spencer frowned at the offending Ravenclaw, rubbing the newly developed sore spot on said arm.   
  
"Of course he does." Hot breath whispered in her ear from the other side. A crimson blush crept up the side of her face; hard pressed to suppress the goose pimples dotting her body. Galvin Davies, fellow 7th year Ravenclaw and Head Boy, smiled seductively. "He thinks about broomsticks too, naturally . . . " he trailed off, pulling away from Taryn and resuming his work.  
  
"You have a sick mind, Galvin." Aradia Malfoy smirked. "You really do."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment!" Galvin grinned at the younger Slytherin, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Take that however you like it." Aradia replied, not looking up from the parchment she was hunched over. "And then pinch yourself and wake up." R2W burst out laughing at that comment, receiving a nasty glare from Madam Pince. Jordan gave his best friend an odd look.  
  
"What was that all about?" he whispered into the carrot-top's ear. R2W glanced longingly at Aradia, turning a deep shade of red to challenge that of his hair. Jordan's eyes opened wide in realization.   
  
"Merlin! I dropped my quill!" Aradia exclaimed, ducking her head under the table. Instantly, R2W disappeared from sight. Muffled exclamations spewed forth from beneath the table, and twice someone kneeled on Jordan's foot.  
  
"Ow!" Aradia reappeared from under the table, rubbing her forehead, while at the same time R2W appeared, quill in hand. Giving him a questioning look, she snatched the quill out of his grasp. "What were you trying to do? Play tackle football?"  
  
"Play what?!" Beth Potter eyed the older girl imploringly.  
  
"Tackle football . . . it's an American sport." Confusion was still etched on every face. "A Muggle American sport."  
  
"Oh!" Nodded understanding before heads bent back over their work. Aradia was still waiting for R2W's explanation.  
  
"I...I...was . . . w-well . . . You see, I . . . " he stuttered, eyeing the floor frantically. Aradia raised her eyebrows.  
  
"You stutter."   
  
"Y-yes . . . " he admitted, blushing once again. "But only when I'm nervous."  
  
"I see . . . " Aradia nodded, sitting down. R2W took his seat, shuffling the papers before him. "Why are you nervous?"  
  
"Uh . . . er . . . um . . . "  
  
"He's very open about his feelings." Jordan supplied, rolling his eyes. Beth giggled, sneaking a glance at the sarcastic Snape to her right.  
  
"How do you play tackle football?" R2W asked, forgetting the 3ft Charms essay before him. Aradia grinned mischievously down at her paper, before rising to meet the younger boy's eyes.  
  
"If you're lucky, I'll show you some time."   
  
R2W gulped visibly, nodding twice. Jordan rolled his eyes, yet again.   
  
"Bludger! I ran out of ink!" Beth exclaimed some time later. Jordan smiled at her, pushing his ink bottle over to her.  
  
"We can share." Beth blushed, dipping her quill in the ink absentmindedly.   
  
"Thank you." She whispered, smiling shyly.  
  
"Anytime." He replied, almost as quiet. Still smiling at her, he reached forward and attempted to dip his quill in the ink. Unfortunately, Beth's was still in there. The result . . . a very inky mess. "Bloody hell, I got it on you!"   
  
"Oh, i-it . . . it's all right." Beth stuttered, wiping frantically at the mess on her sleeve. Jordan grabbed her hand gently away.  
  
"Let me help you." Holding her hand tightly, he began scrubbing the ink out of her robes using his own. Beth was blushing furiously, staring at their linked hands; while the surrounding group watched, amused. Taryn snickered, trying extremely hard not to make a sarcastic comment.  
  
Beth was about to say something, when a furry flurry sped through an open window and landed on their linked hands. Jordan stared at the lump for a moment, before coming to his senses. Releasing Beth's hand, he picked up the furry intruder.  
  
"Hey Tare!" Jordan exclaimed, freeing the owl of its letter. "It's Wisdom!" Wisdom was the family owl. "It's addressed to both of us." He grinned from ear to ear, tearing the envelope apart.  
  
"What's it say?" Taryn asked excitedly. Jordan shooshed her, eyes scanning across the page.  
  
"It's a personal invitation from Gram and Gramps to Christmas this year!"  
  
"Mr. Snape! If I have to ask you one more time to be quiet, I'm sending for your father!" Madam Pince snapped, appearing from seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
"Sorry Madam Pince." He smiled apologetically while handing the letter to his sister. Once the librarian was out of ear shot, Taryn spoke.  
  
"This is great! We have to tell Mum and Dad."  
  
"What are you two on about?" Galvin asked, eyeing the brother and sister suspiciously.  
  
"Never you mind." Taryn waved him off, throwing her belongings into her satchel. Jordan did the same, rising to stand next to his sister.  
  
"We'll be right back!" He exclaimed, grabbing his bag and sister and running out the door. "Keep the ink!" he shouted to Beth without looking back. The two continued at breakneck speed, intent on reaching the dungeons in under a minute.  
  
Jordan stopped suddenly, tugging on Taryn's robes to halt her as well.  
  
"What do you think it's like?" he asked quietly.  
  
"What what's like?"  
  
"Life . . . out there." He pointed out the window, but obviously meant a place beyond the boundaries of Hogsmede. Taryn shrugged, staring out the window.  
  
"I have no earthly clue." She whispered in reply. Jordan raised his eyebrows, moving to stand beside her.  
  
"Do you happen to have an unearthly clue?" Taryn rolled her eyes, laughing.  
  
"You're weird, you know that, right?" Taryn patted her brother on his head, starting toward her parents chambers again. Jordan looked at her oddly, jogging to catch up.  
  
"I'm not weird." He stated, puffing out his chest. "I'm gifted!"  
  
"Right . . . " Taryn smirked, throwing her arm about his shoulders. "You're gifted and I've never used sarcasm in my life."  
  
"Meh."  
  
"Meh to you too."  
  
"Bloody hell." He muttered under his breath, glaring up at Taryn.  
  
"So . . . " she grinned evilly, wiggling her eyebrows. "What was that whole ink thing with Beth a few minutes ago?"  
  
"She ran out of ink, so I lent her some of mine. No big deal."   
  
"You ARE weird."   
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are." Taryn countered, eyeing her brother warily.  
  
"How so?" he inquired, running his free hand through his hair.  
  
"For one, you don't know a hill of beans when you see it."   
  
"What?!"   
  
"Beth." She smirked, stopping before the hidden entrance to their parent's chambers.  
  
"What about Beth?" he countered, furrowing his eyebrows and scratching his temple in thought.  
  
"That's exactly what I mean."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Never mind." Taryn sighed, ruffling Jordan's hair. Glaring at her, he ran his hand through it to fix it once again. "We're here." She confirmed, placing a hand on the brick wall. "Let's go."  
  
~*~  
  
"Severus, you won't see them for a week." Hermione stood in front of the fire, watching as her husband flipped nonchalantly through the pages of the Daily Prophet. In only an hour, Taryn and Jordan would be boarding the Hogwarts Express to go spend the week with her parents for Christmas.  
  
And her husband refused to see them off.  
  
"You have to come bid them farewell." She pleaded softly, sadness replacing the usual merry twinkle in her eyes. The eyes, Severus noted, that Jordan inherited. He let himself stare into them for a minute, before looking away.  
  
"I'm a busy man, Hermione." He stood, leaving the paper behind. "I'm sure you'll see them off just fine for the both of us."  
  
"Severus . . . "  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione." He frowned, pulling her lithe body against his own. Resting his chin atop her head, he closed his eyes; fighting back the tears. "Besides," he added, voice husky with raw emotion, "they don't want me there."  
  
"That's not true! You know Taryn loves you and will miss you like crazy!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling away from her husband. "For Merlin's sake, she's practically you all over again!"   
  
"Jordan doesn't want me there." He stated bluntly, looking away.  
  
"In all fairness, I don't blame him."   
  
"Neither do I." Severus whispered, staring into the dancing flames of the vast fireplace.  
  
"Then give him a reason not to." Hermione placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Severus remained quiet, contemplating his wife's wise words.  
  
"I can't treat him special just because he's my son." He spoke at last, turning to face Hermione once more. His eyes, she noticed, were once again devoid of emotion.  
  
"Fine!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in defeat. "Don't treat him special . . . " she trailed off, frowning at Severus. "Treat him like every other student you come across."  
  
"I intend to."  
  
"Good, that's definitely a step up from the way you've been treating him." Hermione huffed, stalking toward the door. Severus swept after her, pulling her into his embrace.   
  
"Hermione . . . " he whispered, passion in his eyes. "Merlin, you're beautiful when you're angry."  
  
"I know." She breathed, refusing to meet his gaze. He leaned in to kiss her, but at the last moment, she pulled away and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
~*~  
  
"You two have fun now!" Hermione smiled at her children, pulling them in for a warm embrace. The three were huddled together in the cold, waiting outside Hogsmede station for the train to Kings Cross Station. Jordan rolled his eyes when he saw his mother tearing up.  
  
"Mum! We'll be fine!"  
  
"I know . . . " she laughed, patting him on the head. Glaring, he fixed his hair. "Don't give your grandparents a hard time!"  
  
"I won't." Taryn assured her mother, smiling warmly. "J, on the other hand . . . "  
  
"Hey!" Taryn laughed, throwing her arms about his shoulders. Jordan grumbled to himself, pushing the offending arm off. He glanced briefly around the station, before fixing his mother with an inquiring gaze.  
  
"Where is he?" Hermione tensed visibly at the question, shifting her gaze to the snow-covered stones at her feet.  
  
"Your father is a busy man, Jordan."   
  
"That's what he always says." He pointed out while trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.  
  
"He sends his regards and wishes you the best on your trip." Hermione's smile faltered.  
  
"Sure. Right." Jordan started to walk away, but was pulled back sharply by his mother. Taryn watched on with worry.  
  
"You know . . . " Hermione began, sick of always using the same excuse. Her children deserved the truth. "He didn't want to come."   
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
Sensing impending doom, Taryn pulled her at her cart and began pushing her brother to the train.  
  
"We're going to miss the train if we keep talking any longer!" she yelled back to Hermione, who was looking on with confusion. "You and Dad have a wonderful Christmas. We'll send an owl when we get there!"  
  
"I love you Mum!" Jordan yelled out the window, Taryn calling out the same moments later. Hermione waved goodbye as the train pulled out of the station.  
  
And so began their journey into the muggle world.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
As you have probably noticed, two new characters were introduced in this chapter. Here is the synopsis for them:  
  
Galvin Davies: 17yrs old. Son to Roger and Cho Davies. 7th year Ravenclaw. Head Boy  
  
Spencer Finch-Fletchly: 17yrs old. Son to Justin and Susan Finch-Fletchly. 7th year Hufflepuff. 


	5. Meeting the Grandparents

Disclaimer: We have officially moved to JKR land.  
  
A/N: Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. Sarah, you did not come off in a bad way, so don't worry! We know you're all wondering why Snape is being such an ass . . . don't worry . . . all will be revealed in due time. Once again, it's late and we're too tired to check spelling and grammar. For now, enjoy the next chapter!  
  
  
  
It was nearing dusk when The Hogwarts Expressed pulled into the station. Amongst the bustle of excited students, Taryn and Jordan managed to collect their trunks and depart the platform in one piece. Feeling slightly uneasy in their muggle garb, the two made their way to the front of Kings Cross Station. Standing in the middle of the vast hall, they glanced all about them, not quite sure what -- or whom -- to look for.  
  
"Follow me." Taryn instructed her confused brother, starting off toward the exit. Jordan eyed her warily.  
  
"You know as much about this place as I do." He stated, not moving an inch. "Why should I follow you?"  
  
"Because I'm older and wiser." Taryn scoffed, folding her arms over her chest."I have a sense for these things." Jordan rolled his eyes and started walking toward a bench.  
  
"Well you go look." He called back to his agitated sister. Sitting down on the bench next to an elderly gentleman, he smirked. "And I'll sit here and wait."  
  
"Women." The old man grinned, looking down at Jordan. "Can't seem to sit still." Jordan laughed, watching Taryn as she ran frantically through the station.  
  
"I know." He agreed, shaking his head. "They have way too much energy for their own good."   
  
"And they always seem to think they know what their doing." The old man added, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. "Women's intuition, they call it."  
  
"PMS is what I call it." Jordan snorted back a laugh. The old man looked down at him appreciatively. "Can't keep up with my sister a majority of the time." He added, pointing at Taryn. "That's her, over there talking to that old woman."  
  
"That's my wife."  
  
"Oh." Jordan looked at his lap, sheepishly. The old man laughed, patting him on the back.  
  
"It's all right. I took no offense." The two watched as Taryn and the old woman made her way to their bench. "Besides, they seem to be getting on all right." Jordan nodded, straining to hear the conversation the ever quickly approaching women were conducting.   
  
"Men!" He heard the old woman exclaim as she patted Taryn on the shoulder. "Too lazy to do what they're told."  
  
"Too lazy to do anything, for that matter." Taryn grinned, pushing her cart along in front of her. The old woman nodded in agreement, coming to a stop in front of her elderly husband.  
  
"Finally made yourself a friend, have you?" The old woman smirked, glancing back and forth between her husband and Jordan.   
  
"Yes dear." He smiled and patted Jordan's hand. "This station is the best place to meet people." Jordan laughed, standing to shake the woman's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you." He murmured, offering her his seat.  
  
"I'm sorry, young man." The elderly man frowned at Jordan. "I didn't catch your name . . . "  
  
"Oh!" Jordan blinked, looking at Taryn. She nodded curtly, confirming that it was all right to divulge the information. "I'm Jordan, and this is my sister, Taryn." He answered, pointing to his right.  
  
"Oh my!" The woman exclaimed, placing her hand over her heart. She moved to stand in front of him, placing her hand on his cheek. Tears formed on her eyelids. "Look at you!" Jordan eyed her strangely as she moved to stand in front of Taryn. "Oh!" she exclaimed once more, pulling the startle teen into a warm embrace.  
  
"You're scaring them Janny." The man laughed, noticing the frightened look on Taryn's face.  
  
"Oh you shoosh." 'Janny' waved off her husband, pulling back to study the two teens. After a moment of silence, she smiled widely. "We're your grandparents!"  
  
"I know." Jordan said, grinning from ear to ear. His grandfather, Thomas Granger, raised his eyebrows.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I have good instincts when it comes to these things." Taryn smacked him upside the head.  
  
"You do not."  
  
"You mean," Jan cut them off, looking at her husband. "You two met already and were just messing with us?" Shaking her head, she tsked, "Men!"  
  
"Instincts." Jordan continued, leaning against a nearby wall. "You have 'em. I have 'em." Shrugging, he added, "It's genetic!"  
  
"No use arguing with the women, boy." Tom stood, placing an arm around his wife's waist. "They'll rip you to sheds." The two guys started laughing, receiving reproachfully looks from the women. Jan took this moment to whap Tom upside the head with her rather large purse.  
  
"Old goat!" she laughed, kissing him on the cheek. Looking excited, she motioned for the teens to gather their trunks together. "You have all your belongings?"  
  
"Leave them alone, Jan."  
  
"Hush." Taryn and Jordan laughed, nodding at their grandmother. She smiled warmly. "Well, come along then!"  
  
~*~  
  
The drive to the Granger residence in Surrey was rather short; however, Taryn and Jordan found themselves enthralled with the British countryside. The automobile they were riding in was even more fascinating. They'd heard stories about them, including Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry's trip in the flying For Anglia.  
  
"Does the car fly?" Jordan blurted out as they drove through the crowded streets of London.  
  
"No dear." Jan chuckled, glancing at Jordan in the rearview mirror. "Haven't you ever been in a car before?"  
  
"They've lived at Hogwarts all their lives." Tom furrowed his eyebrows. "How could they have?"  
  
"Well, I would expect Hermione to bring her children out into the world every so often." Jan explained, staring out the window. Tom sighed, keeping his gaze fixed on the road before him.  
  
"She's a busy woman, you know." He spoke aloud, though it was evident to everyone that he was making the excuse for his own piece of mind. The two teens in the backseat shuddered visibly. It was a line they knew all to well; though this time it was being applied to their mother, and not their father. An odd silence fell within the vehicle.  
  
Finally, they pulled into the driveway of a large Victorian house.  
  
"Wow." Taryn murmured and she stepped out of the car. "It's beautiful."  
  
"Hey Tare!" Jordan exclaimed, grinning madly. "They have snow here!" Taryn rolled her eyes, turning to address her brother.  
  
"We have snow at Hogwarts too . . . " She wasn't able to finish; however, because at that moment, a large, wet snowball pelted her in the face. Jordan was laughing hysterically, while Jan and Tom watched on in amusement. Taryn growled, lunging her body at her brother, tackling him to the ground. Once he was down, she began shoving his face in the snow, drowning out his muffled protests.  
  
"If you kids are done fighting, we can go inside and make some hot chocolate." Jan called from her place on the doorstep. The teens stopped abruptly, looking up just in time to see Tom pelt his wife with a snowball. She laughed, taking some off her face and rubbing it on his nose. "Go get the bags." She told him, entering the house.  
  
"Taryn, you go on inside and help your grandmother with the refreshments." Tom smiled at his granddaughter as he opened the trunk of the car. "Jordan can help me with the bags." Taryn nodded, heading inside the house while Jordan moved to stand beside his grandfather.  
  
"This would be so much easier if I could use my wand." Jordan muttered, dragging both trunks behind him. Tom was following, two duffle bags slung over his shoulder.  
  
"What was that, Sport?"  
  
"Who?" Tom laughed at Jordan's confusion, pushing past him to open the door. Jordan stepped inside the house to the amazing smell of chocolate and cinnamon. Tom beckoned Jordan to follow him up the stairs, where he showed his grandson where they'd be sleeping.   
  
Jordan's room was a deep shade of yellow, shining gold in the sunlight. A four-poster canopy bed sat in the middle of the room, with a large cherry armoire to the side. Tom dropped the duffle bag on the bed, while Jordan deposited his trunk at the foot of it.   
  
Moving onto Taryn's room, Jordan noticed it was much the same; aside from the color, which was a rich shade of navy blue. They deposited her belongings and then trooped down the stairs and into the spacious kitchen. Jan and Taryn were sitting on stools at the island; four steaming mugs placed beside a tray of cinnamon rolls.   
  
"Yummy!" Jordan exclaimed, claiming one of the stools and grabbing for a roll. Taryn slapped his hand away.  
  
"Where are your manners?" She frowned, sipping from her mug.  
  
"Sorry." Jordan mumbled, taking the napkin Jan was offering. After everyone else had served themselves, Jordan took a roll and bit into it, savoring its wonderful taste. "Mish ish ohhhh ooghd." He murmured with a full mouth.  
  
"They don't understand humble mumble 'mymouthisfulloffood' language." Taryn scolded, taking a bite out of her own roll. Tom and Jan laughed.  
  
"Of course we do!" Jan exclaimed. "Your mother used to do it all the time!"  
  
"Yep. No matter how much we reprimanded her for it." Tom agreed, sipping his hot chocolate. Jordan looked doubtful.  
  
"But Mum is so clean and orderly," he smirked, "and polite!" Taryn laughed, rolling her eyes at her brother's antics.  
  
"Sure, she is now." Jan set down her mug, leaning against the table. "But when she was younger we had a lot of trouble with her." Tom nodded, standing behind his wife now, with his hands set on her shoulders.  
  
"We couldn't get her to eat when she was supposed to, we couldn't get her to have manners, to bathe, and even brush her teeth!" he explained, getting a faraway look in his eyes. He seemed to be remembering a forgotten past. "And WE'RE dentists!"  
  
"Of course, she straightened up once she got into school." Jan smiled wistfully. Taryn and Jordan watched their grandparents with wry amusement. Jan was the first to snap out of it. She was smiling at Jordan, holding back the tears. "It's amazing, how much you remind us of her."   
  
An eery silence filled the room, the second that day. It made Taryn uneasy, but the words had touched some place deep in Jordan's heart. Tom finally dared to break the silence.  
  
"How's your father?" He inquired, an attempt at making polite conversation; though by the looks of it, it wasn't his favorite subject. Jordan was stone-faced.  
  
"Who?" he asked, feigning confusion. Taryn rolled her eyes; something she did often, which Jordan always teased her about. 'You're going to go permanently cross-eyed someday.' He would say, but she always shrugged him off.  
  
"Well, it's getting late." Jan interrupted, moving to pile the dishes in the sink. "Why don't you two head up to bed for the night?" Taryn nodded, giving her grandparents each a quick hug and peck on the cheek.  
  
"G'night Gramma Jan, g'night Grampy Tom." She said as she made her way up the stairs. Jordan mimicked her actions, soon following behind. However, when he got to the top of the stairs, it was Taryn's room he went in, not his own.   
  
When he entered, she was sitting on her bed, staring at the floor.  
  
"What's wrong, Tare?" he asked, sitting beside her.   
  
"Nothing." She smiled up at him. "Just thinking about how wonderful they are." She stood, opening her trunk and retrieving her pj's. "And how wonderful it is to finally be here."  
  
"I know what you mean." Jordan sighed, closing his eyes and Taryn changed. "It was so difficult to imagine a world beyond Hogwarts . . . "  
  
"And now that we're here . . . " Taryn trailed off, sitting once again on the bed.   
  
"It will be hard to go back." Jordan finished for her. Taryn nodded in agreement, climbing beneath the blankets. Jordan stood, kissing his sister on her forehead. "G'night Tare."  
  
"G'night J." she replied between a yawn. Jordan turned off the light, shutting the door behind him. Entering his room, he changed into his night cloths and climbed under the covers. Laying in the dark with his eyes open, he thought about everything that had happened that day.  
  
"And now that we're here . . . " he whispered to himself, eyes falling closed, "I don't want to go back." He drifted off to sleep seconds later.  
  
Outside his door, Jan and Tom stood together, holding onto one another.  
  
"Pleasant dreams, young one." Jan whispered, closing his door.   
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Janice and Thomas Granger: Old . . . Hermione's parents. Muggle Retired Dentists. 


	6. Christmas Surprises

Disclaimer: *sings to the tune of Yellow Submarine* WE ALL LIVE IN JKR'S WOLRD, JKR'S WORLD, JKR'S WORLD!  
  
A/N: Thank you all once again for being so wonderful. Your responses are what keep us alive, so keep them coming!  
  
  
  
Music filled the air, a soft, haunting melody. The scene changed around him as Jordan stepped closer to the light, straining to hear the harmonious chords. It seemed; however, that the more he walked, the farther the light seem and the louder the music.  
  
He was about to scream in frustration, when the music abruptly cut off. Startled, Jordan bolted up in his bed as the last vestiges of the dream faded away.  
  
"That, " he paused, trying to catch his breath, "was one messed up dream." Looking at his bedside clock, he noticed that it was only a few minutes past midnight. Deciding that it was a good time for a bathroom stop, he climbed out of bed.   
  
As he neared his door, the same haunting melody from his dream floated into the room; invading his senses. Confused, he opened the door, but as he did so, the melody once again broke away.  
  
"That's weird." he whispered, but shrugged it off as a figment of his wild imagination. Finding himself in the bathroom, he began to ponder upon his dream. Wondering where such a sound could have come from, he proceeded to turn on the faucet and splash cold water on his face. After drying it with a nearby washcloth, he made his way slowly to the door. As soon as he opened it, the music filled the room. Wondering if it would stop when he left the room, he took a tentative step forward.   
  
Much to his delight, the music continued; intrigued, he followed it downstairs and into the study. When he arrived, he saw his grandfather sitting on the couch, holding an odd looking muggle object, which the music was emanating from.   
  
"What's that?" he asked quietly, effectively stopping the music once again. Tom looked up, studying his grandson closely.  
  
"I didn't know you were here." he replied, smiling warmly. Patting the seat beside him he signaled for Jordan to join him. "It's called a guitar." he pointed to the device. "Can't sleep, eh?"  
  
"I heard the song in a dream and woke up." Jordan explained, reaching forward to stroke the guitar softly.   
  
"I'm sorry." Tom frowned, averting his gaze to his guitar. "I should have been more quiet"  
  
"Nonono! It's all right!" Jordan grinned, looking up at the older man. "I thought it was amazing." Tom laughed, strumming out a few chords on the instrument. "How do you do that?"  
  
"Would you like me to show you?" Jordan nodded, excitement replacing any trace of tiredness. Shifting closer to his grandfather, he watched attentively as the man instructed him on where to place one's fingers for certain chords and how to strum and finger pick.  
  
Not too long after, Tom had Jordan switching between three chords without much difficulty.  
  
"You're pretty good at that." Jordan's eyes lit up at the praise.  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"That I do, that I do." Tom smiled warmly at his grandson. Jordan held out the guitar.  
  
"Will you play me another song, Grandpa?" Tom laughed, taking the offered instrument and setting it in his lap.  
  
"Oh, all right. One more." He started strumming a beautiful Irish song. "But after this, off to bed." Jordan closed his eyes, soaking in every note, every rise and fall of his grandfather's strong tenor. It was enough to drive a bitter man to redemption.  
  
'Father should listen to this...' he thought to himself, smirking inwardly. When the song was done, he opened his eyes; surprised to see his grandmother standing in the doorway and smiling.  
  
"All right boys, bed time." Jan took the guitar from her husband, kissing him softly on the lips and leading him out of the room. Jordan stayed for a few minutes, staring longingly at the muggle object, before dousing the lights and returning to bed.  
  
~*~  
  
At breakfast the next morning, Taryn and Jordan got to watch food being cooked for the first time. Sure, they'd learnt about the process, but not being allowed into the kitchens put a hamper on the visual stimulation of the whole experience.   
  
Jan was sipping her coffee and reading a thick paperback romance novel, while Tom sat opposite her, reading that mornings newspaper. Jordan was eating his food slowly, savoring the homemade meal and Taryn was reading the Daily Prophet that Wisdom had dropped off only minutes before.  
  
Noting that everyone was finished with their food, Tom folded his paper and set it aside.  
  
"We have more shopping to do today." he said, staring across the table at his wife. Jan placed her book on the counter and gazed quizzically at her husband.  
  
"We do?"  
  
"Yes." he replied, pointedly. "We do."  
  
"Well." Taryn spoke up, glancing back and forth between her grandparents. "We still need to get something for our parents."  
  
"Yeah." Jordan nodded. "Mum could use some new robes." Jordan winced as his sister's foot came into sharp contact with his shin. "And we need to get him something."  
  
"Him who?" Tom asked, confused to say the least. Jan reached across the table and whacked him upside the head with his rolled up newspaper. 'That answered that question.' he thought wryly.  
  
"J refers to Dad as him or he." Taryn explained, receiving a swift kick to her own shin under the table.  
  
"Your father is still your father, no matter what happens." Jan smiled half-heartedly at her grandchildren. Jordan scowled, averting his gaze to the table top.   
  
"If that man paid the boy any attention, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Tom scoffed, folding his arms over his chest.   
  
"Will you stop it Thomas? You always have to keep the subject going, don't you?" Jordan smirked, leaning closely over to his grandfather.  
  
"And woman always need to change it, don't they?" Tom and Jordan laughed, while Jan and Taryn glared at them.  
  
"Isn't that just like a man, to talk behind a woman's back!" Jan huffed, addressing Taryn. Jordan laughed, standing to give his grandmother a warm hug. Taryn rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't enjoy it, Gram." she advised. "He's just sucking up. Get's Mum every time."  
  
"It's all right." Jan laughed, patting Jordan on the back. "Why don't you two go in the living room and watch the telly?"  
  
Brother and sister looked at each other uneasily, but followed the orders non-the-less. Jan turned to her husband, frowning.  
  
"They came here to escape their parents." she said, standing and placing the dishes in the sink. "We shouldn't be bickering about them." Tom sighed, moving to stand behind his wife. Embracing her from behind, he planted a soft kiss on her cheek.  
  
"You're right, love." he smiled, closing his eyes. "I'll be a good boy from now on." Jan laughed, turning and hugging the man close. Taryn and Jordan chose that moment to come bursting into the room. Each had a wild expression in their eyes, their faces the look of pure terror.  
  
"There are people trapped inside a box!" Jordan exclaimed, pointing wildly into the livingroom. Taryn nodded frantically, trying to catch her breath. Jan and Tom looked oddly at their grandchildren, wondering what they could be talking about.  
  
"Come on! You have to help them!" Taryn grabbed hold of Tom, dragging him into the living room. Jordan ran forward, Jan on his heels. Crouching before the telly, he frowned at his grandparents.  
  
"Is there anything you can do?" he inquired, worried. Tom and Jan glanced at each other before breaking out into fits of laughter. "Why are you laughing!?"  
  
"Oh dear! It's all right!" Jan exclaimed between laughs. "It's the television." She went on to explain the purpose of a television and what it does. Taryn looked sheepishly at her feet, trying to hide the blush.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Taryn." Tom hugged his granddaughter, trying to ease her embarrassment. "It happens to the best of us."  
  
"Why don't you two run upstairs and get ready." Jan instructed, shooing the teens out of the room. "We'll leave for London in an hour." As they were leaving, Jordan glanced behind his shoulder.  
  
"Wow." he murmured, staring at the telly. "I want a box with people in it."  
  
~*~  
  
"What should we get him?" Jordan was standing beside his sister on the snow-lined sidewalk of London. He was staring through a shop window at a leather jacket that was on display. Pointing it out to Taryn, he smirked. "It would definitely look better than that old drab set of robes he wears every day."  
  
"Somehow, I doubt he'd go for it." Taryn laughed, pulling her brother inside a large building where their grandparents had told them they'd meet.   
  
"So this is a mall?" Taryn asked, turning in circles to survey the endless floors of boutiques, toy stores and other such stores.   
  
"Sure is, Tare." Tom whispered in his granddaughter's ear, startling her. Stepping back, he stared intently at the two teens. "I'm glad to see you two made it back here in one piece."  
  
"Did you get what you were looking for?" Jan asked, spying a large bag in Jordan's hand. Jordan shook his head 'no.'  
  
"We got Mum's with no problem." he said, waving the bag in front of him.  
  
"But we're having trouble deciding what to get Dad." Taryn finished, frowning slightly.  
  
"What's his favorite color?" Jan asked, looking between the two. Taryn rolled her eyes.  
  
"Black."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, what are his interests...hobbies?" Tom raised his eyebrows, mimicking his wife's movements. Jordan smirked.  
  
"Potions."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I've got it!" Jordan exclaimed, grinning madly.  
  
A half hour later found the quartet standing in the streets of Diagon Alley. Jordan led them all to a clothing store that specialized in muggle wear. Moving to a secluded rack in the back of the store, Jordan rummaged around intently.  
  
"I saw a shirt here a while back that I thought he might like."  
  
"oh?" Taryn raised her eyebrows, while Jan and Tom looked on; not quite comfortable in the magical setting.  
  
"Ah ha!" He exclaimed, returning to the group. In his hand was a black t-shirt. Upon the t-shirt, in silver and green lettering, was the phrase 'I love Potions.'  
  
Taryn eyed him warily.  
  
"Right." she nodded, turning to leave the store. "You can get him that, and I'll go get him a book. I'd rather not spend the next few years of my life pickled in a jar in his classroom." Jordan rolled his eyes, placing his purchase on the counter. Paying the old wizard, he left; finding the rest of his family in a nearby bookstore. Taryn was just paying for a rather large tome on ancient potions.  
  
"Now who's the suck up?" Jordan mocked, sticking out his tongue in a juvenile fashion.   
  
"Shoosh."  
  
"If you're done, kids?" Jan looked at the two. "Let's go home."  
  
~*~  
  
Christmas morning was upon them in no time. After waking his sister up, (in a very rude manner), he ran down the stairs and into the living room. Grinning at the mounds of presents under the tree, Jordan yelled for everyone to get their 'lazy behinds' downstairs.  
  
"Is he always this crazy on Christmas?" Tom yawned, addressing Taryn who had just entered the room.  
  
"Mmmhmmm."  
  
"Oh joy."  
  
"JOY TO THE WORLD MRS. NORRIS IS DEAD! I BARBEQUED HER HEAD!" Jordan belted out the only muggle 'Christmas Carol' he knew. Peeves; however, had purposefully changed around a majority of the words. Something Jordan didn't know even to this day.  
  
Taryn ruffled her brother's hair, plopping down into one of the many plush chairs.  
  
"Need coffee." she grumbled, trying to keep her eyes open.  
  
"No you don't." Jordan sang out.   
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"HA! I told you so!" Jordan cackled insanely, poking Taryn several times in the arm. Tom and Jan laughed from their positions on a nearby couch.  
  
"Since you're so awake, you can hand out the presents." Tom pointed to the tree. Jordan obliged happily, saying 'Happy Christmas' to each as he passed them out.  
  
Tom and Jan were extremely pleased with their animated snow globe of Hogwarts that Jordan had made. (With the help of his mother of course.) Inside, miniatures of the Snape family sat in a horseless carriage, waving to the onlookers.   
  
"The best part about it is, anyone else who looks at it, will only see a snow globe of a castle." Jordan grinned proudly, puffing out his chest. Jan laughed, moving to place the present on the mantle.  
  
Taryn had put together a scrapbook of pictures from the past 18 years. From the day she was born until the most recent Quidditch match that Jordan had won for Gryffindor. The elderly couple watched with awe as the occupants of the pictures moved around, talking and laughing with each other.   
  
"I figured, since you didn't get to see us growing up, this might help a little." She explained, smiling shyly.  
  
"It's wonderful!" Jan wiped away a tear forming at her eyes.  
  
"Now yours." Tom pointed to a large box behind the tree. Jordan heaved the heavy object over to his sister. Taryn ripped off the wrappings, tearing open the box underneath. Smiling, she stared into her reflection.  
  
"My word! Aren't you the cutest little thing!" The mirror exclaimed, causing Taryn to blush.   
  
"Thank you." she mumbled to the mirror, before offering a warmer thanks to her grandparents for the gift.  
  
"My turn!" Jordan exclaimed, ripping the wrapping off of an equally large box. When he tore of the cover, he stared at the contents in disbelief.  
  
"Well?!" Tom grinned much like that of an excited toddler. Jordan glanced up at his grandfather, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Thank you..." he whispered, wiping the tears away. Turning back to the box, he pulled out a hand crafted acoustic guitar. Strumming a few chords, he closed his eyes and let the sound wash over him. "It's beautiful." he added. Setting it down carefully, he returned to the pile of presents.   
  
Spotting an envelope nestled in the tree branches, he snatched it out. Seeing Taryn's name on it, he handed it over. She opened it, read its contents, and blushed wildly.  
  
"What is it!?" Jordan grinned.  
  
"Nothing." she mumbled, trying to stuff it in her pocket. Jordan was too quick for her; however, and had the letter in his hand in no time. Reading the letter, he smirked.  
  
"Dinner with Galvin?" he handed the letter back to Taryn. "That should prove to be quite interesting." Tom and Jan chuckled quietly, watching Taryn turn an amusing shade of red.  
  
"Shoosh."  
  
"Ok, ok." Jordan threw his arms up in surrender. Returning to the tree, he withdrew another present for Taryn. "It's from Mum and him." he said, handing her the package. Inside was a brand new copy of Hogwarts: A History, as well as a note.  
  
"They got me a 3 year subscription to Flourish & Blott's Monthly Bookworm Book club! A new book every month for three years!" She squealed, jumping around in her chair. Jordan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Bookworm Book club...sounds like they made it just for you."  
  
"Say another word and kiss your precious Firebolt goodbye." Taryn threatened, eyes narrowing. Jordan laughed, returning to the tree. Withdrawing a rather small package, he realized it was for him; also from his parents. Opening it, he picked up a silver necklace.  
  
"It's his Family Crest." Jordan's eyes furrowed in thought as he contemplated the family heirloom in his hand. The chain was pure silver, thin -- but magically unbreakable. Dangling from it was a small charm, the Family Crest. A silver Serpent wound three time around a tiny emerald. The Snape Family Motto was inscribed in the serpent's flesh. "I wonder why he gave this to me."  
  
"See, maybe he does care after all." Taryn smirked knowingly at her brother.   
  
"Bloody hell." He mumbled, fingering the charm.  
  
"Watch your language." Jan gently scolded, not taking her eyes off the necklace in her grandson's grasp.  
  
"Sorry." Jordan apologized absentmindedly. An awkward silence filled the room as everyone gazed at the mysterious gift. Finally, Tom cleared his throat.  
  
"Why don't we clean this up and go have some breakfast." Jordan didn't move. Everyone watched him expectantly.  
  
"I don't like green." he said after a while, throwing the necklace back in it's package and the package on top of the table.  
  
"J..." Taryn moved towards her brother, but he shrugged her off and ran up the stairs, slamming and locking the door to his bedroom. Tom was smirking.  
  
"Are you just going to sit there?" Jan asked her husband. "Or are you going to go upstairs and talk to the boy?" Tom smiled reassuringly.  
  
"I'm going." he started walking in the direction of the kitchen. Taryn and Jan eyed him warily. "After I make some of my special hot chocolate."  
  
"Don't you dare use all of my cinnamon, Thomas Granger!" Jan scolded, folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"Mind your business woman." he called back. "Desperate times call for lots o' cinnamon." Jan rolled her eyes, placing a hand on Taryn's shoulder.  
  
"Your grandfather is going to be the death of me." She whispered. Turning back to the doorway, she called out after her husband's retreating back. "You're just using that as an excuse to make your hot chocolate."  
  
"It's working, isn't it?" Tom called back, laughing. Jan sighed, looking at her granddaughter.  
  
"He does make a wonderful cup of hot chocolate." She stated, pulling Taryn in the direction of the kitchen. "I remember when he made me my first cup . . . "  
  
~*~ 


	7. Heart to Hearts

Disclaimer: We love you JKR oh yes we do! We love you JKR and we'll be true! We are writing this because of youuuuuuu! Oh JKR THANK YOU!  
  
A/N: We're very glad you're enjoying Jordan and Taryn...and Tom and Jan. They're fun to create and knowing that our readers enjoy our efforts makes us HAPPY! So...without further ado...  
  
  
  
Jordan lay on his bed staring blankly at the headboard. 'Why did he give that to me?' he questioned himself. Suddenly hearing a sharp rap at the door, he sighed heavily. Rolling on his side, he curled up in a ball and resolved to ignore whoever was at the door.  
  
"J?" His grandfather called through the door. "I made some of my special hot chocolate."   
  
Jordan straightened himself up into a sitting position and stared at the door. He wiped the newly formed tears from his eyes.  
  
"I don't want to talk J, I just want to spend some time teaching my grandson how to play guitar." Jordan rubbed his eyes once more before rising himself from the bed. Unlocking the door and opened it, staring blankly ahead. His grandfather stood there with a tray of hot chocolate. Behind him, guitars were leaned up against the wall. Tom stepped into the room.  
  
"Mind getting the guitars for me? Can't do two things at once you know." Tom chuckled as he entered the room, sitting the cups down on the bed-stand. Jordan retrieved the guitars and leaned them against the bed while Tom pulled a chair out from the corner of the room. Jordan took the other from the desk.  
  
The two strummed away for a while, sipping their hot chocolate from time to time. Intrigued by the new skill his grandfather had taught him, Jordan smiled warmly.  
  
"Have you ever tried telling him how you feel?" Tom broke into the silence as Jordan sipped the still-hot liquid.  
  
"He doesn't like to listen to me." Jordan sat the cup on his knee, still holding it with one hand.  
  
"There are a plethora of ways to reach a person, Jordan." Tom smiled lightly at his grandson. "I wrote this song for your grandmother's birthday a few years back." Jordan cocked his head to one side as he watched his grandfather strum out a beautiful tune. He listened intently to the words.  
  
--"I'll always feel like I'm yours forever, but this eternity saddens me, I don't feel that it's long enough.."--  
  
As he sat listening to the heartfelt words, he began to miss Beth. Pondering the meaning of all this, he closed his eyes and listened to the music fade from existence.  
  
"You're suggesting I play something for him?" He asked, opening his eyes. Tom smirked.  
  
"Me? Suggesting? That's your business." Smiling, he stood and made his way to the door. Halfway out, he turned around. "But if you need any help, I'm here." Jordan nodded, watching his grandfather's retreating form.   
  
Sitting quietly for a moment, he thought about what Tom had said. Smiling slightly, he moved to his desk; pulling out a piece of parchment, quill and ink.  
  
He began writing.  
  
~*~  
  
"Severus, wake up." Hermione prodded her husbands arm, and irritated expression across her face. Groaning, he swatted away the offending arm and turned around in bed. "Severus!"  
  
"Hermione, love?" His eyes fluttered open to stare sleepily at the disheveled form of his wife.  
  
"Yes?" She smiled sweetly.   
  
"Go away." He smiled just as sweetly before closing his eyes and turning over once more. Frowning, she began prodding him again.  
  
"Severus." she snapped, swatting him upside the head. "Please?"   
  
"'Mione." came his muffled reply. "It's early. Wait until later." Stifling back laughter at what he implied, she turned him over, gazing into his eyes.  
  
"Not *that*!" She giggled, kissing him playfully. "It's Christmas! Wake up!"  
  
"Fine!" he grumbled, climbing out of bed. Hermione surveyed her husband's body. Sure enough, despite his protests, he did indeed want *that*. She laughed outright, winning a smirk and raised eyebrow from her husband. "What has you so happy?"  
  
"Severus," she began, looking down once again. "For a 60 year old, you sure are horny." She laughed again as he turned a rich shade of scarlet.  
  
"I am NOT 60!" He exclaimed, hurrying into the bathroom. Slamming the door shut, he added quickly, "I'm 58." This had her on the floor, howling in laughter. His voice resounded through the room from the other side of the bathroom door. "You know," he called out, a hint of amusement in his tone, "for a 40 year old, you're quite immature."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, straightening herself out.  
  
"I'm not 40." she countered, moving into the sitting room. "I'm 38."  
  
"I see no difference." He grinned as he walked into the room, wrapping his arms around his wife. Hermione frowned.  
  
"When you said that to me in fourth year, you really hurt my feelings." She admitted, referring to the Malfoy Teeth incident. "I cried for days."  
  
"I'm sorry." he whispered into her hair, kissing her lightly on the cheek.   
  
"It's in the past, don't worry about it." Hermione smiled reassuringly, pulling herself away from Severus. Moving to stand in front of the Christmas tree, she grinned madly. "Let's open them!"   
  
"You're as bad as Jordan." he rolled his eyes, chuckling lightly.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" She inquired, suddenly nervous.  
  
"No." He smiled, standing beside her in front of the tree. "Jordan is just like you...and I'm proud of him for that." He hesitated a moment before continuing. "I wouldn't want him any other way." Turning away, he stared into the fire. "And I'm just now realizing that..." he trailed off in thought. "Had he been a Slytherin, I'd be worried."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione stood in front of her husband, gazing up at him. "You say all this, and yet you're so hard on him...what do you mean?" she asked again, switching her gaze to the picture over the mantle. It was of the family; a year before Taryn was sorted. They were all smiling, Taryn perched on Hermione's lap, Severus' arm slung around Jordan's shoulders.  
  
"It's a long story." Severus sighed heavily, breaking Hermione out of her reverie.  
  
"We have all the time in the world."  
  
"All right, but you might want to sit down." He sat down as well, leaning forward slightly and staring into the fire still. Hermione did as she was told, staring intently at her husband. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, she whispered,  
  
"Tell me, Severus."   
  
"When I was in school, my father was Potions Master and Head of Slytherin." he began, eyes drifting off to some unknown land deep in his memories. Hermione sat back, listening intently. "He spoiled me. He got me what ever I wanted, never deducted points -- he even added double the amount of points other Professors and prefects deducted from me."  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"I had everything I could ever dream of...and then some. Except for one thing..." he broke off, a pained expression on his face.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"I didn't have power." He stated bluntly, tears spilling over his eyes. "I didn't have power and I wanted it. I wanted it a lot." He sighed, averting his gaze to the floor. "That was the only thing my father couldn't give me, but that didn't stop me. I still wanted it. The want for it grew every day, until I was mad with need."  
  
"Oh my..."  
  
"And then I heard of Lord Voldemort." he snorted in disgust, wiping tears from his eyes. "A powerful wizard who was offering young men and women like myself a chance at the very thing I had grown to need." Looking at Hermione, his expression was once again blank. "The stories mentioned nothing of murder, torture or rape... Only power; and I wanted in."  
  
Hermione blinked rapidly, trying to process all the new information. Though they had been married nearly 20 years, Severus had never divulged this much of his past. She felt honored, while at the same time, horrified.   
  
"I can't let him go that way." His face changed from blank to a torrent sea of emotion. Hermione stared at her husband, awed at the admission. "From the day he was sorted, I feared I'd turn into my father...and he into me."  
  
"Maybe Jordan is different." Hermione stated softly, pulling Severus' hand into her own. "Maybe pushing him away is really pushing him over the edge."  
  
"He would have fallen off a long time ago, Hermione."  
  
"Might have, but he's strong enough...like you." Hermione leaned forward, kissing Severus tenderly. She poured all the love and emotion she had into that kiss, reassuring and comforting him at the same time.  
  
"I realize that now." Severus sat back once again, resting his head against the back of the couch.  
  
"Then do something about it."  
  
"I already did." Hermione gazed at him with confusion. Severus smiled. "I gave him the Crest for Christmas." Hermione smiled, standing and picking out a present from under the tree. It was from Jordan to Severus. She handed it to him, adding a mumbled,  
  
"I hope that's enough." Severus nodded gravely, accepting the package. Reading the tag, he was surprised Jordan had sent him something. Tearing open the silver wrapping, he opened the box and gazed inside.  
  
Hermione watched in intently, trying to gauge his reaction. What he did was no where near what she imagined.  
  
He laughed.  
  
And laughed.  
  
And laughed some more.  
  
"What's so funny?!"  
  
"This." Severus replied, pulling the 'I Love Potions' shirt from the box. Hermione joined in the laughter. "He has good taste, I'll give him that." Severus grinned, pulling the t-shirt over his naked torso. Hermione grinned even wider.  
  
"He gets that from me too."  
  
~*~  
  
It was late Christmas night when Jordan decided to examine the Crest. It had been brought upstairs with the rest of his gifts earlier that day by Jan. For a good part of the evening, Jordan had sat on his bed, staring at the offending box. Finally, his curiosity had given in.  
  
Opening the box, he withdrew the chain and gazed at the Crest dangling from it. Picking up the serpentine object between finger and thumb, he stared at it's markings. Instead of scales, intricate French knotwork embedded the snake's skin. On the smooth metal separating the snake from the emerald, read "Ne pensez pas, ne parlez pas. Seulement soyez." The Snape Family Motto.   
  
"Interesting." Jordan whispered aloud, reading the motto over and over in his head. After a few kinks, he had it translated to English.  
  
"Do not think. Do not speak. Only be." He spoke, grinning at his achievement. Finally admitting that the necklace would do no harm, he let it fall over his head and around his neck. His body tingled for a moment, causing him to frown; but it soon subsided, replaced by a warm glowing feel.  
  
"JORDAN! DINNER!" Jan called up the stairs, breaking Jordan out of his thoughts. Shrugging, he opened the door and made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Tom was already at the table, fork and knife in hand; staring greedily at the large turkey in the middle of the table. Jan was setting out food while Taryn poured drinks.   
  
Jan looked up from what she was doing when she heard the door opening. Jordan waved and smiled, though it seemed like Jan hadn't noticed.  
  
"Hmm, wind must have blown the door open." She mused aloud, moving to shut the kitchen window. Looking around the room again, she frowned. "JORDAN! COME DOWN TO DINNER!" She yelled out again. Confused, Jordan cocked his head to the side. Moving to stand beside Taryn, he leaned and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Why is she calling me? I'm right here..." he trailed off, gazing at his grandmother. "I think old age is getting to her."   
  
Taryn glanced frantically about her, eyes wild with terror.   
  
"I think I'm hearing voices in my head." she mumbled to herself as she sat at the table. Now it was Jordan's turn to be scared. Racing out of the kitchen, he ran upstairs and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Standing in front of the mirror, he gazed at his reflection.  
  
Or rather...didn't.  
  
Grasping at the necklace, he tore it off over his head. Before his eyes, he re materialized. He stared with avid fascination at the object in his hands.  
  
"Bloody hell, I was invisible!"  
  
~*~ 


	8. Back Home

Disclaimer: We're still on vacation in JKR land.  
  
A/N: The reviews are getting slimmer, but that doesn't stop us! OH NO! We will prevail!  
  
  
  
Jordan gazed out the window, watching the Scottish countryside pass him by. It was the last day of Christmas Holidays, and him and Taryn had said a tearful goodbye to their grandparents that morning.   
  
"Remember what I told you . . . " Tom had whispered into his ear as they embraced tightly. Jordan had nodded in response and quietly boarded The Hogwarts Express. Taryn silently followed, looking back with tears in her eyes as the train pulled out of the station.  
  
Now they were minutes away from rejoining the wizarding world. As they pulled into Hogsmede Station, Jordan was surprised to find his father standing on the platform beside his mother.  
  
"He came." He spoke in awe, pointing out the window. Taryn glanced in the direction he was pointing and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Now there's one for the books." She laughed quietly, gathering her satchel and moving into the aisle. Jordan followed suit, placing the guitar he had been playing back in its case and standing behind his sister. As he waited for the train to come to a complete stop, he fingered the Crest that hung from his neck.  
  
"Have things changed?" He whispered to himself, earning a curious glance from Taryn.   
  
"What are you on about?" She raised her eyebrows, turning to smirk at Jordan. He shrugged, dropping his hands to his sides and staring blankly ahead. "You're so strange."  
  
"Mmmhmmm."   
  
Rolling her eyes, she muttered her new favorite mantra, "Boys!" and moved forward to exit the train. Once she was off, she ran into her mother's outstretched arms. The two hugged and danced around, happy tears in their eyes. Severus and Jordan looked on, amusement and embarrassment evident in their expressions.   
  
Realizing he was blocking the exit, Jordan hopped down off the step and stood before his father.   
  
"You." Jordan nodded solemnly at his father. Severus repeated the movement, wiping his face clean of emotion.  
  
"You." The older man echoed. It was then that he noticed the rather large object in his son's hand. "What's that you're carrying?" he inquired, pointing at the guitar case.  
  
"A guitar." Jordan answered bluntly, raising his eyebrows in challenge, as if to say, 'What's it to you?'  
  
"What the devil are you doing with a crazy thing like that?!" Severus snapped harshly, fixing his son with a piercing glare. Jordan shrugged, swinging the strap over his shoulder.  
  
"I don't expect *you* to understand." He muttered, breaking eye contact. Spotting Beth, he made a mad dash for his friend before Severus could utter another syllable.  
  
"Beth!" He yelled out, waving frantically for the young Potter's attention. She turned around at the call, smiling widely at the approaching male. Once together, they embraced tightly.  
  
"Jordan!" She breathed out, grinning happily. "It's so good to see you. You won't believe how lonely it is here without you."   
  
"I can imagine." Jordan laughed, shifting his guitar from one shoulder to the other. "Where's R2W?" he inquired, gazing around the station.  
  
"Uncle Ron grounded him, so he couldn't come out to meet you." Beth explained, staring with avid curiosity at the guitar case. "What's that?"  
  
"My guitar!" Jordan grinned. "My Grandfather got it for me for Christmas, and taught me how to play a few chords."  
  
"So, it's an instrument?" Beth still seemed confused, eyeing the big bulk warily.   
  
"Yep. It makes the most beautiful sound." He explained as they made their way to the castle. "I'll play it for you sometime."  
  
"I'd like that." Beth smiled shyly, blushing as the two made eye contact. Jordan, being his father's son, attributed the red tint of her cheeks to the frosty air. Stopping momentarily, he took off his scarf, wrapping it around Beth's neck.  
  
"This should keep you warmer." He smiled down at Beth, causing her blush to deepen.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered, fingering the crocheted fabric wondrously.  
  
At last, they reached the castle, running up to Gryffindor Common Room, where R2W sat waiting.  
  
~*~  
  
Back at the train station, Hermione, Severus and Taryn were having a heated discussion.  
  
"Why are you so mean to him, Dad?" Taryn frowned at her father, indicating Jordan who had sped off moments before.  
  
"It's none of your bloody business!" He snapped, shoving his freezing hands into the pockets of his cloak. Shocked at the outburst, Taryn glared at her father.  
  
"Fine!" she huffed, running off to catch up with some friends. Severus sighed heavily, turning to face his angered wife.   
  
"Hermione, he ran off before I had the chance . . . "  
  
"No excuse." She folded her arms over her chest, walking slowly in the direction of the castle. "You acted like you didn't like the gift my father gave him."   
  
"It's just a bunch of foolish nonsense." He called out, defending himself. Jogging, he caught up with his wife, slowing to walk beside her.  
  
"Foolish nonsense?" Hermione scoffed, walking faster. "What about that silly little crest you gave him?"  
  
"It was my way of apologizing." He explained, quickening his pace to stay beside her.  
  
"Well, it didn't work."  
  
"He was wearing it!" Severus pointed out. Hermione stopped abruptly, turning to glare at her husband.  
  
"Severus! That's not the point."  
  
"Than what is?" He sighed in defeat, restarting the trek back up to the warm, inviting castle.  
  
"The point is, Severus, your son doesn't believe you love him." Hermione frowned, following him once again. "And that's entirely your fault. You never show him any affection. You think he's so different from you . . . but he's not." Stepping into the castle, Hermione stopped in the foyer. Turning, she faced her husband. "And on more thing . . . "  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're sleeping on the couch tonight."   
  
"But Hermione! The boy doesn't appreciate what I've given him!" Severus whined, stomping his foot in protest and crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"He appreciates more than what you think." She snapped, glaring at Severus. "Stop that, you're acting like the children you oh so despise teaching."   
  
Severus gawked at his wife, barely registering that Albus had joined the couple in the foyer. Hermione smiled weakly at the old man.  
  
"Please excuse us, Albus." She said, placing a warm hand on his elderly shoulder.  
  
"That's quite all right, my dear. I just wanted to welcome you and the children . . . " he glanced about the hall, gazing over the rim of his half-moon spectacles. "Where are they?"  
  
"Who knows?" Severus snapped, agitated that their discussion had been interrupted.   
  
"Severus was just off to fetch them." Hermione smiled sweetly at her husband, further angering him. "Weren't you, dear?" She ground out, while retaining some modicum of pleasantness.  
  
"Of course." Severus forced a polite smile before stalking off to find his children. Albus chuckled lightly, a merry twinkle ever present in his eyes.  
  
"He'll come around." He spoke knowingly, watching the retreating back of his Potions Master.  
  
"I know." Hermione sighed deeply, turning to smile warmly at the old man. "It will just take some time."   
  
"Everything takes time, my dear." Albus nodded solemnly. "Rome wasn't built in a day."  
  
"True." Hermione laughed, a sparkle returning to her own chocolate orbs. "It was built in two."  
  
"Ah, yes!" Albus grinned. "One of my ancestors was part of the group of wizards and witches who created it!"  
  
~*~  
  
"What's that you have there?" R2W asked curiously, walking over to where Beth and Jordan had just sat down.  
  
"It's a guitar." Jordan said, removing the instrument from its case. He allowed Beth and R2W to examine and awe over it for a while, before pulling it into his lap. Grabbing a pic from the front pouch of the case, he began to play the song Tom had written for Jan.  
  
"WOW!" R2W exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at the muggle contraption. Jordan laughed, turning to Beth to see what her reaction was. She was leaning back against the couch, eyes closed, taking in the music.  
  
"You're just like me." Jordan said, his finger's halting on the guitar. Confused, Beth opened her eyes and raised her eyebrows at Jordan.  
  
"What do you mean?" She inquired, shifting awkwardly in her seat.  
  
"The first time I heard my Grandfather play guitar, I sat back, closed my eyes and let the music overcome me." He explained, grinning shyly. "That's what you were just doing."  
  
"Well, it was beautiful." Beth breathed out, smiling lightly.   
  
"My Grandfather wrote it a long time ago for my Grandmother."   
  
"I didn't know you could sing." R2W spoke up suddenly, causing Jordan to tear his eyes away from Beth.   
  
"I didn't know either." Jordan admitted, punching R2W on the arm playfully.  
  
"What do you plan on doing with it?" R2W asked, running his fingers over the strings.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jordan asked while swatting the offending hand away.  
  
"The guitar?" R2W prompted. Beth nodded, curious to know the answer herself.  
  
"I'm not sure yet." Jordan said, gazing at the floor. "I was thinking . . . well. Yeah."  
  
"Well what?" Beth raised her eyebrows inquiringly. Jordan glanced back and forth between the two several times, not knowing quite what to say.  
  
"I was thinking about writing a song." He stated at last, absentmindedly strumming a few chords. "For him, about him . . . about us." He spoke quickly, stammering over the lines. Resting his chin atop the body of the guitar, he stared blankly at the scarlet rug beneath his feet.  
  
"Cripes! Are you mad?!" R2W exclaimed, receiving a nasty glare from Beth.  
  
"I think it's a wonderful idea." She said, smiling reassuringly at Jordan, who now looked doubtful. "You have quite a talent." R2W snorted, rolling his eyes in mock disgust.  
  
"You're just saying that because you have the bloody hots for him!" Beth's eyes widened, face turning red from both embarrassment and anger. Standing, she moved in front of R2W, pulled back her arm and hit him square in the right cheek.   
  
Frightened from her actions, she ran up the stairs and into her dormitory. Jordan stared wide-eyed at R2W, before running after her. R2W followed hesitantly.  
  
He entered the 5th year girl's dorm room and glanced about for Beth. She was on the bed farthest from the room, curled up in a ball, tears streaming down her face. Jordan frowned, walking over to stand beside the bed.  
  
"Beth, calm down . . . "  
  
"She's bloody mad." R2W muttered, hand covering the right side of his face. "I knew *you* would hit me if I told her you liked her . . . I never thought she would!" Jordan glared at R2W, kicking him swiftly in the shins.  
  
Beth sat up, blinking away the tears. She and Jordan stared awkwardly at each other, neither noticing R2W wincing in pain. Finally, Jordan broke the silence.  
  
"Why don't we take him down the hospital wing to get something for his newly blackened eye?" He smirked, pointing behind him to the young Weasley. Beth chuckled lightly, nodding as she hastily wiped away the tears.  
  
"I don't find this at all amusing." R2W grumbled, one hand on his face, the other on his shin. Beth smirked, moving to stand between her two best friends.  
  
"Such is love."  
  
"Who said anything about love?" Jordan inquired, completely confused. Beth rolled her eyes, whacking him upside the head.  
  
~*~ 


	9. Is that a tomato I see, or just your fac...

Disclaimer: We have tickets and passports, so here we are at JKR land.  
  
A/N: We are extremely sorry for the large pause between chapters. Taryn just got a job! And Jordan is helping a friend with   
  
her upcoming wedding! We've been busy gals! We apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but we hope you like it non-the-less. Anyways, thanks to all our reviewers, you really do keep us motivated! On with the show!  
  
  
  
Stepping out of the portrait hole, Jordan held the picture open for R2W and Beth. Quietly, the three moved side by side to the Hospital Wing; R2W moaning in pain every so often and Jordan stealing furtive glances at Beth.  
  
There was still a faint blush to her cheeks, remnisiant of her anger; fiery red hair flowing in wild spirals behind her as she hurried along. He had been staring for a few minutes when she turned her head slightly to look at him. Startled at first, her expression soon relaxed and she smiled, her green eyes twinkling in the dim light.   
  
Blushing lightly at being caught, Jordan smiled awkwardly and averted his gaze to the stone floor. The rest of the journey continued on in silence.  
  
"We're here." Beth announced quietly, stopping before a large oak door.   
  
"Thank Merlin." R2W muttered, though it sounded more like, 'Than Mer-ihn.' Jordan followed behind his two friends into the quiet room, watching silently as Madam Pomfrey rushed over to tend to R2W.  
  
"How do you feel?" Jordan inquired softly, moving to stand beside beth.  
  
"He deserved it..." Beth whispered, glancing at the bed in the far corner of the room R2W was now occupying.. "But I still feel terrible." Jordan watched Beth watch R2W, a surge of unfamiliar feelings creeping through his body. Not quite sure what they meant, he decided to follow his heart and not his head.  
  
Shifting his gaze to the floor, Jordan caught sight of Beth's hand, which was tugging at the hem of her robes. Somehow, that hand captivated him, and he found himself studying the intricate lines imprinted within the smooth surface.  
  
Sighing quietly, he wondered how long he had been staring. Flicking his gaze from R2W to Beth, to Beth's hand, he blushed slightly, reaching over to grasp her hand softly in his.  
  
"He'll be all right." He whispered, as if R2W were in a life or death situation and Beth was the greiving lover. Beth smiled to herself, before turning to address Jordan.   
  
"Are YOU ok?" She raised her eyebrows, fighting back the laughter bubbling forth.   
  
"What do you mean?" Jordan smiled stupidly, confusion spreading across his features. Beth's smiled dropped a little, and she cleared her throat a few times before answering his inquiry.  
  
"You...you're holding my hand." she replied in a hoarse voice, nodding at thier embraced appendages.   
  
"I held it earlier too, didn't I?" Jordan raised his eyebrows, pushing his earlier emotions aside for a more practical approach to the situation. "Am I not allowed to hold your hand?"  
  
"Well..." Beth trailed off, giving him an odd look, "You can if you want to."   
  
"It's your hand." He grinned mischeiviously. "I don't want to possess it or anything creepy like that."   
  
"Jordan!" Beth rolled her eyes, laughing throatily. "Jeez! Just hold my hand and be quiet."   
  
"Huh?!" R2W had just joined the duo, nose fully repaired, when he heard Beth's outburst. Jordan and Beth looked at eachother, than at thier confused comrade, before bursting into peals of laughter.  
  
"Never...*hic*...mind." Jordan managed to choke out, releasing Beth's hand and throwing his arms around his friend's shoulders. They walked out of the hospital wing like that, but R2W soon found it uncomfortable and decided to pull away and walk ahead of Beth and Jordan. Once again, they laughed heartily, watching the retreating back of the confused redhead.  
  
The laughter continued, and though R2W had walked away from the embrace, Jordan's arm still remained slung over Beth's slim shoulders. Quieting down at last, Jordan sighed deeply, dropping his arm to encircle Beth's waist. Though she blushed furiously, Beth said nothing.  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Can I talk to you?" Jordan stood in the doorway to his parent's quarters, where his father sat alone, grading papers.  
  
"What do you need?" Severus inquired, not looking up from his work.  
  
"It's just...w-well," Jordan stammered, trying to find the correct words.   
  
"Spit it out already." Severus spat, slightly annoyed at the boy's behavior, and even more at the fact that he was interrupted.   
  
"It's about a girl." Jordan spoke quietly, averting his gaze to the floor. Severus rolled his eyes, dipping his quill in a large bottle of red ink.  
  
"I don't have time for silly little discussions about the opposite sex." He sneered, causing Jordan to flinch and turn away.   
  
"Get back to your dorm before I take points away for being out past curfew."  
  
"Yes sir." Quietly shutting the door behind him, Jordan made his way slowly back to Gryffindor tower. He had many things on his mind that night, but one thing he hadn't been able to shake for the past few days was Beth.   
  
"Oof!" Someone exclaimed as Jordan walked head-on into them.  
  
"Uncle Harry!" Jordan squeaked, backing away a few feet.  
  
"Jordan?" Harry Potter squinted in the darkness, trying to figure out if it was indeed his godson.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Jordan stammered an apology, shifting his feet on the ground anxiously.  
  
"That's quite all right." Harry chuckled quietly, ushering the boy into an abandoned classroom. Flicking the lights on with a swish of his wand, Harry sat down on top of a desk, motioning for Jordan to do the same. "What's wrong? You seem...scared."  
  
"It's nothing, really." Jordan answered quickly, refusing to meet his godfather's eyes.  
  
"Sure it's nothing." Harry smiled knowingly while pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Now, want to discuss nothing?"  
  
"I think I might like a girl."  
  
"Is that all!?" Harry burst out laughing, raven hair flying wildly about his head. Jordan watched on, frowning slightly at the man's childish behavior.  
  
"It's not funny!" He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't know what to do!"  
  
"I don't know what to say, J." Harry admitted at last, looking solemnly at the boy. "I'm not an expert in these matters...but there is one peace of advice I can give you that will work for sure."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Follow your heart." Jordan smiled at the advice, thinking to himself and wondering what his heart wanted. He was about to say something when someone stormed in the room.  
  
"Potter!" Severus spat, eyeing the man on the desk. "You were supposed to meet my in my office 15 minutes ago! Where the hell have you b-" He cut off abruptly when he noticed his son cowering in the corner of the room.  
  
"I thought I told you to get back to your dorm!" Severus sneered, glaring at the young boy. "20 points from Gryffindor, and detention if you don't leave now!"  
  
"He's with me, Severus." Harry spoke calmly, rolling his eye slightly at his ex-Professor's behavior.   
  
"Oh?"  
  
"He had a question about girls, and I was giving him some friendly advice." Harry explained, moving into a standing position. Jordan nodded in affirmation, not daring to meet his father's eye.  
  
"He's my son! I'll bloody well answer any of his questions!" Severus roared, glaring wildly between the two people before him. "I'll not have a Potter filling my child's head with incorrect facts!"  
  
"I tried to ask y-" Jordan started to explained, but was silenced once more.  
  
"You. aren't. his. father." Severus ground out each word, ignoring any effort to speak made by Jordan. The young Gryffindor in question seethed in anger, jumping in front of Harry.  
  
"He's a better father than you'll ever be!" He yelled before running from the room. Confused, surprised and flattered, Harry watched his godson's retreating figure. When he turned to face Severus; however, all those emotions were replaced with fear.  
  
"Oh shite..."  
  
~*~ 


	10. Guilt reers its ugly head

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything. *sigh* Lucky her.  
  
A/N: Again, extreme apology for the lateness of this chapter. Work, weddings, holidays, OH  
MY!  
The song included in this chapter was written and performed by JORDAN!!!! *Jordan from The  
Destructive Duo* Oh the Irony of it all... You can find a clip of the song here:  
http://141.154.216.90/lietoyou_clip.mp3  
  
ENJOY!!!  
  
  
Jordan hurried through the darkened corridors, barely dodging various teachers and *ahem* nasty  
cats. Bursting into Gryffindor Tower, he ignored the curious stares, disappearing behind the door  
to the dormitory he shared with the other fifth year boys.   
  
Falling to his knees, he extracted from beneath his bed the one thing that would calm his nerves.   
  
His guitar.  
  
Slinging the strap over his shoulder, he touched the pendant hanging from his neck and recited  
the charm to make himself - and the guitar - invisible.  
  
Silently, he crept back out the portrait hole, heading for The Astronomy Tower.  
  
Being the middle of winter, it was guaranteed to be empty. After all, snogging in freezing cold  
weather and harsh, biting winds wasn't exactly appealing to most students.  
  
Climbing the last step, he entered the cool air, moving to sit on one of the larger ledges. Pulling  
the guitar over to lie on his lap, he strummed a few chords. They were angry, violent sounds;  
everything he was feeling at that moment. Letting out the frustration he was feeling; whatever  
bitterness lay beneath his icy skin.  
  
Stopping abruptly, an anguished cry escaped his shivering lips. He felt tears begin to slide down  
his cheeks, freezing over before they fell to the earth. Violent sobs racked through his body, and  
he found himself powerless to stop it.  
  
"MERLIN DAMN YOU, SEVERUS SNAPE!" He screamed into the bitter winter night. Mere  
seconds after the words escaped his lips, he heard a shuffling of frenzied feet on the stairs to the  
tower he was occupying.  
  
Holding his breath, he wished the intruder away.  
  
'Does no one listen to prayers and wishes?' He thought bitterly to himself as he watched his father  
cross the threshold. The pale light of the moon danced on the older man's face, displaying an  
array of emotions for Jordan to see.   
  
Anger, confusion... regret? Guilt, perhaps?  
  
'Well, that's certainly a change.' Jordan mused, raising his eyebrows. Throwing caution to the  
wind, he began to strum out a light, eery melody.   
  
~You blame me for everything,  
It doesn't matter if I did it or not.  
I can't change the way you feel,  
I can't admit that I'm wrong.~  
  
Severus spun about on his heels, trying to find the source of the music. Jordan moved gracefully  
off the ledge, walking silently across the room. One advantage, besides invisibility, that the  
pendant had was the ability to walk through solid objects. Including his father.  
  
~We're just too different,  
But they don't see it.~  
  
Severus shivered as he felt something sharp and icy move through his body. Turning around, he  
followed the sound of the music out of the tower and down the stairs.  
  
~I didn't lie to you,  
I just did exactly what you told me to.  
I didn't try to abuse  
The knowledge you gave me now I fear I'm falling away.  
Away, yeah yeah!~  
  
"Jordan?" Severus whispered in inquiry, while following the traveling music to the dungeons.  
"Bloody hell," he murmured when he got no response. "He's gone and hexed me!"  
  
Jordan stifled a laugh at this comment, continuing with the song.  
  
~I don't understand you,  
I don't understand myself sometimes.  
They say I'm just like you too,  
But I'm not understanding why.~  
  
Jordan walked through the brick wall that led to his father's private study. Hearing the music now  
in his study, Severus lifted the wards and stepped through the door.  
  
~We're just too different,  
I just can't see it.~  
  
Moving along the many rows of bookshelves, Jordan began tipping books from their places.  
Severus' eyes grew wide in horror, flinching in pain when one of the books hit him square in the  
head.  
  
~I didn't lie to you,  
I just did exactly what you told me to.  
I didn't try to abuse,  
The knowledge you gave me now I fear I'm falling away.  
Away, yeah yeah!~  
  
Picking up the offending book, he read the title. "Parenthood for Dummies." It was the book  
Hermione had given him when she announced she was expecting Taryn.   
  
"Jordan." He called out tentatively. "Jordan, this isn't funny!"  
  
Barely ducking in time to avoid another flying book, Severus watched with fascination as it fell  
on the binding, opening to the center page. It was Jordan's baby book, and the page it had opened  
to was a photo of himself with his newborn son.  
  
Glancing up from the picture, Severus stared into the empty air. The music was fading away  
quickly. Soon, it was gone completely.  
  
"Oh, for the love of Merlin!" He muttered in exasperation, fighting the tears that threatened to  
spew forth. Picking up both books, he hurried from the room; intent on reaching Gryffindor  
Tower in under 3 seconds.  
  
Satisfied, Jordan hurried through various walls and halls, until he entered his dormitory. Slipping  
the guitar back into it's hiding place, he chucked off his cloaks and shoes, slipping silently into  
bed.  
  
He closed his eyes just as the door to the dormitory creaked open once more.  
  
Severus stared at the slumbering figure that was his son. Guilt washed over him. Exiting the  
room and closing the door softly behind him, Severus leaned against the doorframe.   
  
"What have I done?" He choked out, closing his eyes as wave after wave of guilty pain ripped  
through his aging body. Sighing heavily, he hurried from Gryffindor Tower before anyone found  
him.  
  
He was almost at the foot of the dungeons when he was stopped.  
  
"Severus!" Albus beamed, embracing the forlorn Potions master. "I must thank you!"  
  
"For what?" Severus muttered, anxious to escape to the confines of his empty study.  
  
"For finally installing the music charm in the corridors!" Albus' eyes twinkled merrily. "The one I  
asked you to do 3 years ago..."  
  
"I did?"   
  
"I heard it, and followed it here." Albus frowned slightly, scratching his head in thought. "But  
then it stopped. Are you working on it?"  
  
"Well- I..."  
  
"Simply beautiful!" The Headmaster cut him off, smiling proudly. "Where ever did you find such  
a song?"  
  
"Albus! I didn't put anything up! I-"  
  
"You didn't?" There was a heavy pause, followed by a twinkle of delight in Albus' eyes. "Waiting  
for my birthday, are you?" He grinned knowingly, patting Severus on the shoulder, moving  
slowly up the stairs. "Well, I'll just pretend to be surprised when it's finished!" He called out with  
a hearty chuckle, leaving Severus alone in the dark.  
  
Sighing wearily, Severus entered his study.  
  
"Hermione?" His wife was curled up in one of the large, leather armchairs by the fire; a large  
tome on music charms settled in her lap.  
  
"So you've finally decided to work on that music charm for Albus." She stated, flipping  
absentmindedly through the worn pages. "It's been, what? Three years? What made you decide to  
start now?"   
  
"I just...No!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. There is no charm - music...THING!"  
  
"Severus Snape. How dare you snap at me." She scolded gently, before grinning and moving out  
of her seat to embrace him lovingly.   
  
"'Mione." He murmured, falling into the chair behind his desk. "I'm terrible." He rest his head in  
his hands, allowing the long, gray streaked, black locks fall into his sullen face. "It's all my fault."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, moving to sit in the chair opposite his  
own. "I thought it sounded lovely."  
  
"No!" He snapped in irritation. He instantly regretted it, and shot an apologetic glance at his wife.  
"You, Taryn...Jordan. Jordan especially...I've let you all down!"   
  
"What brought all of this on?" Hermione cocked her head to the side, a worried expression on her  
care-worn face.  
  
"Jordan hexed me."  
  
"HE WHAT?!"  
  
"Or guilt...Maybe it's me. Maybe it IS guilt." Finally he looked up, staring into Hermione's eyes; a  
pained expression on his face. "I've lost him, love." Severus sighed in defeat, reaching across to  
hold Hermione's hands. "And I don't want to lose you and Taryn too."  
  
"Severus, You're not making much sense."  
  
"Well sense never made much." He lifted himself from his seat, moving to stand before the fire.  
Staring into the dancing flames, he folded his arms across his chest and let the tears run freely.   
  
"Maybe you should talk to him." Her voice was gentle, the warm hand on his shoulder insisting.  
"And if you need us, Taryn and I will be there for you. Like we always have been, like we always  
will be."  
  
"I know what I have to say, but I don't know if I can say it."  
  
"Is it that hard to admit that you love him?" Hermione wiped the tears away from her husbands  
eyes. "Severus?" She kissed him gently, resting her head on his shoulder and letting her arms  
encircle his tall frame.  
  
"No." He whispered in response, shocked at the truth of it all. Placing a kiss on Hermione's head,  
he smiled through the tears. "I love you." He added, walking with her into their bedroom.  
  
"I know."  
  
The lights in the room dimmed, the muffled sounds of love moved through the night air.   
  
And for the first time in three months, Severus Snape found himself not sleeping on the couch.  
  
~*~ 


	11. Meddlesome Fathers

Disclaimer: It's still JKR's, but if she's willing to let us write the MWPP years, we'd be happy to  
oblige!  
  
A/N: We were a little discouraged at the lack of reviews, but we shall prevail!  
  
  
Saturday morning shone bright; rays of sunshine breaking through the winter clouds to fall  
scattered on the floor of the fifth year Gryffindor boy's dorm.   
  
This weekend did not find a majority of the students sleeping in; however, it being a Hogsmede  
day. The only person still asleep in Gryffindor tower, as a matter of fact, was one Jordan Snape.  
  
"J! Man! Wake up!" R2W burst through the closed door, tugging the curtains back from the four  
post bed. Jordan was making incoherent sounds in his sleep; something that R2W was finding it  
hard not to laugh at. "J, seriously. Get up." He gave the bed a hearty kick, somewhat rousing  
Jordan from his slumber.  
  
"Do you mind." He mumbled, eyes still closed. "We were in the middle of snogging."  
  
"Oh?" R2W snorted, folding his arms across his chest. "Who's snogging who?"  
  
Jordan, finally opening his eyes, stared up in bewilderment at his friend.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He grumbled, pulling himself into a sitting position.  
  
"Were you dreaming about snogging?"  
  
"I-I think I was..." Jordan scratched his head in thought while moving into a standing position.  
R2W doubled over in laughter.  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
Jordan ignored him.  
  
"I really need to talk to her."  
  
"Who?" R2W was quickly becoming confused.   
  
"I need to tell her everything." Jordan was now moving about the room, changing his clothes and  
brushing his hair.   
  
"You do?"   
  
"Yes." He called back to R2W in reply from the bathroom where he was brushing his teeth.  
  
"Tell who what?" Jordan finally seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in.   
  
"Haven't you been paying attention?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"I'm just going to walk in there and...and...and..." He began pacing fervently, eyebrows furrowed  
in thought, tugging at his robes nervously.  
  
"And?" R2W prompted, curious as to what his friend was rambling on about. Jordan stopped  
abruptly, straitening out and donning a silly smirk.  
  
"And kiss her." He nodded, as if assuring himself. Without another word, he turned away from  
R2W and made a beeline for the wall separating the girls and boys dorms. "OOF!" He exclaimed  
in pain, bouncing back from the wall and landing unceremoniously on the floor. R2W rushed  
forward.  
  
"What in all bloody hell were you trying to do?" He snapped, helping Jordan to stand back up;  
only to keep the wobbling figure from falling again.  
  
"Point me in the right directions." Jordan's head was spinning.  
  
"Directions?" The confused redhead raised his eyebrows. "Um, ok." Flinging open the door, he  
gave Jordan a hearty shove.  
  
"OW!" Beth exclaimed from beneath Jordan, who had fallen on top of her when R2W had  
pushed him into her. "Jeez, R2W. You have terrible aim!"  
  
"Wow R2W, you have wonderful aim!" Jordan exclaimed at the same time, smiling down at the  
figure beneath him; though at the moment he was seeing not one Beth, but three. "Beth, Beth  
and...Beth!" He said, counting the many figures. Beth stared at him in confusion. Looking to  
R2W for help, all she was receive was a hearty shrug and a signal that Jordan was going crazy.  
"Three heads make you all the more beautiful!"  
  
Beth blushed furiously, wiggling out from beneath her delusional friend. When she was standing,  
she helped Jordan up.  
  
"J?" R2W cocked his head to the side, watching his friend wobble from side to side. "Are you al-  
Are you...you?!"  
  
"I can't kiss you if you keep spinning." Jordan grinned, staring at a point 3 feet to the side of  
where Beth was actually standing.  
  
"He walked into a wall...really hard...Yeah." R2W tried to explain to a flustered female Potter.   
  
"Why on Earth would he walk into a wall? He knows where the door is." Beth questioned,  
moving to stand beside R2W, who shrugged in response.  
  
"Maybe it's heredity?" (A/N: Just as a hint, in case you don't remember, Snape walking into walls  
in Damsel in Distress. *giggle*) Jordan chose that moment to sit back on the floor.  
  
"Give me a moment to collect myself please." He mumbled, finally aware of just how much pain  
he was in.   
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" Beth inquired, kneeling beside him and resting a gentle hand on  
his shoulder.  
  
"Yes." He whispered in response. Looking up into her eyes, he took hold of her hand. "Now that  
you're hear."  
  
"Crikey." R2W rolled his eyes, turning away from the scene unfolding before him. "This is  
making me sick!"  
  
"Jordan, you're... you've really been acting weird lately..." She trailed off in uncertainty.  
  
"You know, it's not easy falling in love with a girl like you. You make me do the silliest things."  
Beth wasn't sure if she wanted to smile or frown. As she was about to say something, the door  
swung open.  
  
"Father?" Jordan stood quickly, brushing the dirt off his clothing. R2W and Beth moved to stand  
protectively beside him.  
  
"Miss Potter." Severus smirked. "Surely you realize you are in the boys dormitory. Unless you  
are doubting your gender - in which case, maybe you should have a talk with someone - I  
suggest you leave. Now."  
  
"No sir...I mean, yes sir!" She stumbled over her words, edging along the wall and towards the  
door. One last desperate look at Jordan and she was gone.   
  
"Jordan." Severus turned back to his son. "I wish to have a word with you."  
  
"Really?" He asked quietly, staring out the open doorway to where Beth was sitting quietly in one  
of the plush chairs. R2W looked back and forth between father and son, wondering what to do.  
Sensing his Professor's sour mood, he punched Jordan in the arm, bringing him back into the  
present.  
  
"Ow!" Jordan rubbed his arm, frowning at his father. "Can this wait?"  
  
"Do you have something more important to do?" Severus huffed, temper rising.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do." Jordan ground out, brushing past Severus. However, before he was  
out the door, he felt a gentle, yet insistent hand grab hold of his arm, effectively stopping him.  
Turning on his heel, Jordan glared defiantly at his father. Severus matched his son's glare,  
refusing to release his steady grip. When Jordan adopted his pissy 'Why the fuck are you  
touching me?' look, Severus' face softened.  
  
"Please?" Severus breathed out in desperation. R2W, who had been fidgeting nervously, glanced  
up in shock at what he just heard.   
  
"It'll be a moment." Jordan conceded at last. "I'll meet you in your office." Severus nodded,  
releasing his hold. Jordan rushed off, not looking back.   
  
Severus sighed, turning to look at R2W; who was rocking back and forth with his hands over his  
ears and eyes closed; mumbling incoherently. Arcing a brow, Severus chuckled lightly, sweeping  
regally out of the room.  
  
Rushing quickly to his office, he ignored Albus' attempts at conversation when he happened upon  
the old man standing in the main foyer.  
  
~*~  
  
Back in the Gryffindor Common Room, Jordan was standing in a darkened corner of the room,  
staring at an unknowing Beth. Taking a deep breath, he stepped away from the shadows.  
  
"Jordan?" Beth questioned upon noticing his approaching figure. He said nothing, moving swiftly  
to stand in front of her. "J?"  
  
He took another deep breath, earning a confused look from Beth. Leaning forward quickly, he  
captured her lips within his; a shy, hesitant kiss that spoke volumes. Pulling away slowly, he  
blushed furiously. Glancing over her shoulder, Jordan saw Harry glaring daggers at him.  
Embarrassed by the fact that his mother's best friend had just caught him kissing his daughter,  
Jordan ran from the room.   
  
Falling into the seat behind her, Beth fingered her swollen lips.  
  
"I DID NOT JUST SEE THAT!" R2W shouted, covering his face. Beth sat silently, unaware of  
her father's presence.   
  
"Elisabeth Virginia Potter." Harry stated calmly, though by the fierce fire in his eyes, anyone who  
looked at him dared not move for fear of being hexed.  
  
"Daddy!" Beth spun around in her seat.  
  
"Do NOT tell me that I just witnessed my FIFTEEN year old daughter being KISSED. By a boy.  
By a SNAPE!!!"  
  
"Daddy, calm down." Beth soothed, walking over to her father. "You're being irrational."  
  
"Me? Irrational?" He cried out in hysterics.  
  
"Admit it, Daddy. Being a Snape has nothing to do with it." Beth smirked.   
  
"It has everything to do with it!"  
  
"Your quarrel is with Professor Snape. Not Hermione, not Taryn and definitely not Jordan." Beth  
frowned, fighting back tears. "I would have thought you'd be over that grudge after what  
happened 16 years ago..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Dad." Beth cut off, walking towards the portrait hole. "Grow up." She snapped, rushing from the  
tower.  
  
"She's right, Professor." R2W said from behind The Man Who Lived. Harry turned to glare at his  
best friend's son. "Eep!" R2W turned away, running out of the tower in search of his friends.  
  
"Isn't she always." Harry sighed heavily, ignoring the curious glances from onlookers.   
  
~*~ 


	12. Nightmares and confessions Rated: R

Disclaimer: JKR owns all, lucky person that she is.  
  
A/N: Rating has jumped to R for violent moments.   
  
  
  
Taryn was standing quietly in the middle of the forbidden forest, Jordan silent at her side. She  
couldn't understand how she got there, or why she was wearing unfamiliar robes; rich green  
material, accented with silver embroidery.   
  
There was a rustle, a crack of a twig.  
  
Someone was coming.  
  
"You know what you must do." The voice echoed through the forest. Jordan looked at his sister,  
nodding gravely.   
  
Two figures emerged into the clearing, confusion etched on their aging features.  
  
"Hello Mother." Taryn spoke quietly, hands clasped before her.  
  
"Hello Father." Jordan mimicked, in words and actions.  
  
"Taryn...Jordan? I don't understand..." Hermione began, stepping forward slightly. Severus  
cocked his head to the side, unaware of what was to come next.  
  
"Crucio!" Jordan's wand was pointed at the writhing form of his father. Severus screamed in  
agony, Hermione rushing to her   
husbands side.  
  
"How could you?!" She cried out, unwilling to meet her children's eyes.  
  
"We do whatever he tells us." Taryn replied, lifting her own wand. The couple's screams lingered  
through the air as curse after curse hit their pained bodies.   
  
"Jordan, stop." Taryn ordered, dropping her wand to the ground. Jordan did the same, and the  
two teens walked forward; crouching beside the barely alive forms of their parents.  
  
"Why?" Severus whispered harshly, gasping for air. Hermione's eyes were damp - pleading her  
children to spare their lives.   
  
"Because." Was all Jordan said. He proceeded to pull a silver, double bladed athame from the  
confines of his robes. A serpents head claimed the very top of the handle, carved out of pure  
silver.   
  
"I... Hate... You." Severus' words seemed to echo as he watched his son raise the dagger above  
his heart. The eyes on the serpent glowed a bright green as silver met flesh.   
  
The screams were silenced; the dagger covered in blood.  
  
Taryn and Jordan stood beside their parents mangled bodies, marveling at their triumph.  
  
"That was too easy." Jordan smirked at Taryn while placing the dagger in his robes.  
  
"You've done well, my children." A ragged voice whispered from behind them. "You must be  
rewarded."  
  
Taryn looked down at her blood spattered robes; saddened that the beautiful piece would be  
ruined. But when her eyes turned on her form, they were no longer the color of the forest... no traces of her parent's mingled blood.   
  
Instead, she wore ivory wedding robes, reminisciant of ancient wizarding customs. Confused, she  
looked all around her. Her parent's decapitated bodies were gone, and she was no longer in the  
forest.  
  
The place spoke of an ancient evil.  
  
The entire room was made of a shimmering black marble, with hints of silver here and there.  
Where there should be windows hung black velvet draperies embroidered with silver snakes.  
Black candles with silver flames hung in the quiet air, casting eery shadows on the ceiling.  
  
She was standing in front of a black marble altar; Jordan behind it, shrouded in the ceremonial  
robes of a Death Eater.   
  
Beside her stood Voldemort, clad in sweeping black robes that pooled along the floor in such a  
manner that it became difficult to distinguish floor from robe.  
  
"My bride." He hissed, holding out his hand. Slowly, her own raised, grasping his.   
  
"My Lord." She murmured in assent, curtseying graciously. Lord Voldemort turned his gaze upon  
Jordan.  
  
"My loyal servant." He hissed once again. Jordan bowed deeply.  
  
"My Lord." He murmured as well. Bowing before Taryn, he added, "My Lady."  
  
"Yessssss." Voldemort hissed as a flash of green light enshrouded the room. The Dark Mark  
shone brightly before Taryn's eyes, willing her to close them and accept her fate.  
  
But they were already closed.  
  
Screaming in horror, her eyes shot open.  
  
"WHAT IN ALL BLOODY HELL?!!" Taryn jumped from her bed, swatting at the air around  
her, attempting to figure out what had happened. Suddenly stopping, she realized she was in the  
girl's dorm; standing, awake, next to her bedside. Tears continued to stream down her face as she  
looked around the room. It was empty... she was alone.  
--------------  
  
"How could he?" Taryn murmured to herself as she hurried through the corridors. "No...he  
couldn't."  
  
She was staring at the ground as she sped along, unaware of the looks she was receiving from  
people as she passed them in the halls. "He's dead." She shook her head in confusion, descending  
the stairs that would lead to the dungeons, and her mother's protective arms.   
  
Wiping her hair out of her eyes, she continued on.  
  
"They killed him." She muttered again, but shook her head quickly. "At least that's what they said  
."   
  
Stopping briefly, Taryn scratched her head in thought.  
  
"Maybe I should check their pensive once more...just to be sure." She nodded to herself. "Yeah,  
that's a good idea." Laughing maniacally, she added, "That will prove that I'm not going  
completely bonkers. Just..." She was cut off; however, as she abruptly bumped into someone.  
Looking up, she screamed in horror, causing the other person to scream as well.  
  
"DAD!" Taryn placed a hand over her heart, willing it to slow down.  
  
"Taryn?" He gasped for air. "What are you doing? Trying to give your father a bloody heart  
attack?!"  
  
"No." She answered quickly, shifting her feet nervously and refusing to meet his gaze. "I  
was...I'm looking for Mum."  
  
"She's went to Hogsmede with Ginny." Severus informed his daughter. "They needed to get a few  
things."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I have to speak with Jordan." He said after a brief moment of silence. Withdrawing a piece of  
parchment from his voluminous robes, he handed them to Taryn. "Would you mind gathering  
these herbs and plants from the forest? I need them for Remus' Wolfsbane potion."  
  
"Sure." Taryn replied, sighing heavily while she took the list and stuffed it in a pocket.  
  
"Taryn?" Severus looked with worry at his daughter's haggard expression. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes Daddy." She answered quietly, willing herself to believe it. From the look on his face,  
Taryn could tell that he didn't believe her.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive." She nodded vigorously, turning to run back up the stairs. Severus shrugged it off as  
teenage hormones, and went to wait in his office for Jordan.  
  
In the other direction, Taryn was walking slowly towards the place of her nightmare.  
  
Entering the forest, wand at the ready, Taryn glanced nervously about her. Stopping to gather  
plants from the list, Taryn pondered on her dream some more.  
  
"It was just a dream!" She told herself harshly, shoving bits of wolfsbane into her satchel. "Get  
over it!" She added for good measure.   
  
Continuing on her way, she repeated 'It's just a dream.' over and over; the list in her hand  
seemingly forgotten.   
  
She stopped abruptly as she came to a clearing.  
  
The same clearing from her dream.  
  
The wind suddenly began to blow about her, and she unconsciously pulled her cloak tighter about  
her thin frame. Frightened, she stood frozen as an evil cackle echoed through the air.   
  
"Yessssss..." It seemed to say as it danced through the leaves and rebounded off the clumps of  
snow.   
  
The wind stop as suddenly as it came, leaving Taryn shaking with fright.  
  
"No!" She screamed, dropping her satchel and running from the forest. "You're dead!" She cried  
out, snow crunching under her feet as she continued at a frenzied pace. "I saw you die!" She  
screamed again, coming to the edge of the forest. "In the pensive! I saw you die and I'll see it  
again!" As she broke through the last clump of trees, she stopped and turned around.   
  
The forest was quiet, not a sound in the air.  
  
"You're dead." She whispered, great puffs of air forming in front of her face as she gasped for air. "You're dead."  
  
------------  
  
Jordan slowed his pace as he reached the stairs to the dungeons.   
  
"I can't believe I did that... what if she hates me!?" He muttered in frustration, picturing Beth's  
dazed look and Harry's angered one.   
  
He came to a halt in front of the door to Severus' office. Frowning, he looked down at his robes,  
which were wrinkled from his earlier actions. Out of habit, he began to smooth them down,  
muttering a Anti-Wrinkle spell. When he was done, he ran a quick hand through his hair.  
  
"Ok." He murmured, placing his wand in his pocket. "I can do this." Sighing heavily, he raised  
his hand to knock on the door.   
  
He stopped before he made a sound. His frown deepened as he looked at his clothes once more.  
Muttering choice obscenities, he withdrew his wand once more and cast a Wrinkle spell on his  
robes. Crinkling them a few times with his hands for effect, Jordan ran his hands through his hair  
to untidy the chestnut mop.  
  
Just then, the door swung silently open. Severus stood in the open doorway, frowning at his son's  
disheveled appearance.  
  
Jordan glared defiantly at the older man, pocketing his wand once more. Severus quirked an  
eyebrow, fighting back the urge to smirk. Without a word, he moved aside and ushered the young  
man in. He closed the door quickly, not bothering to lock it.  
  
Severus cleared his throat several times as he moved to sit behind his desk. Jordan took the seat  
opposite, glancing briefly at his father.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Jordan broke the silence, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Did you have the chance to speak with Miss Potter?" Severus changed the subject, shifting  
papers about on his desk, capping and uncapping bottles of ink. Jordan watched with amusement,  
not sure of how to answer the question.  
  
"Um, sort of..."  
  
"Good." Severus dropped the quill he had been plucking feathers from.  
  
"Good?"  
  
"She's..."   
  
"She's what?" Jordan leaned forward slightly, curious as to what Severus was going to say.  
  
"Nice." He finished off, ignoring Jordan as he raised his eyebrows at the remark.   
  
"This wouldn't be any easier even if I were a muggle." Severus muttered, dropping his gaze to the  
desktop. Taking a deep breath, Severus looked into Jordan's eyes. "When I was in school..." For  
the next half hour, Severus regaled stories from his childhood, including everything he had told  
Hermione on Christmas.   
  
Somewhere in the middle of his story, Taryn had barged in. Severus and Jordan watched with  
curiosity as she glanced frantically about the room, opened one of the cabinets and extracted the  
pensive. With raised eyebrows, the watched on as she dipped her finger in the silver liquid and  
disappeared from sight.  
  
Shrugging it off, they turned back to their conversation. One sided though it may be.  
  
When he finished, Severus sighed heavily.  
  
"Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" He asked with hope. Jordan's eyes were furrowed in  
anger, his eyes glowing with defiance and pain.  
  
"I understand perfectly..." He trailed off, standing up. "You don't trust me!" Severus frowned at  
this comment. "And where do you get off telling me what's best for me? It's not your life, it's  
mine! My own. Not yours. Understand me?"  
  
Severus bolted out of his chair, clearly angry.  
  
" I did not raise you to be some outlandish boy trying to break through the depths of hell!" He  
bellowed, his menacing figure standing mere inches from his son.  
  
"You DIDN'T raise me!" Jordan spat back, eyes glowing red. Severus watched with horror as a  
harsh wind began to blow through the room, circling around his fiercely angered son. Jordan's  
eyes continued to shine like blood dripping from a wound, as he glared at his father.  
  
Backing up until his body was pressed against a bookshelf, Severus' eyes widened with shock as  
everything suddenly stopped. Jordan spun on his heals, running from the room.  
  
A slight breeze rippled through the room, though there were no windows.  
  
"You can't have him." Severus muttered, body still pressed into the books. "I won't let you."  
  
"Thatssssssssss what you think..." The air cackled; and then it was gone. Pushing away from the  
shelf, he began to gather fallen papers and books; refusing to believe the impossible.   
  
When the room was almost clean, Taryn reappeared from the pensive. Severus glanced up at her  
as he placed the last book back on it's shelf.  
  
"Did you get the ingredients on the list?" He asked, acting as if nothing had happened. Taryn  
fidgeted with the hem of her robes.  
  
"No..." She averted her gaze to the floor. "They're in my satchel...in the forest." Severus furrowed  
his eyebrows, confused by his daughter's actions.  
  
"Mum should be back by know!" She exclaimed quickly, before Severus could say anything. She  
bolted for the door, wrenching it open. Severus watched as she made to run from the room, but  
was surprised when she didn't. Instead, she turned around quickly, ran back to him and threw her  
arms about him in a tight hug.  
  
"I love you, Daddy." She muttered into his hair, pulling him closer.  
  
Severus' eyes grew wide at the action, but before he could return the favor or say anything, she  
was gone from the room. 


	13. Slytherin's Athame

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, not us...please don't sue.  
  
A/N: We're starting to have fun here, so we hope ya'll are enjoying this!  
  
  
  
When Jordan left his father's office, it was to head straight for the Great Hall, where he knew  
R2W would be waiting for him. The grumbling in his stomach told him he was hungry, and he  
was glad that it was lunch time. Upon reaching the hall, he entered quietly, eyes scanning the  
room for R2W, and unconsciously, for Beth.  
  
"J! Over here!" R2W waved his hands in the air from his position at the far end of the Gryffindor  
table. Jordan smiled, jogging over and sitting across from his friend.  
  
"I'm starved." He mumbled, piling sandwiches and other delectable onto his plate. R2W watched  
with curiosity as Jordan dove into the food without reserve.  
  
"What did your father want?" He asked when he noted Jordan slowing down.  
  
"Nothing." Jordan snapped. R2W frowned, glancing at his own plate. He was about to bite into a  
sandwich, when the sound of the mail arriving broke through the air. He looked up, scanning the  
air for his owl, saddened when he didn't see it.   
  
However, a black raven swooped down over the Gryffindor table, coming to a halt between  
Jordan and R2W's plates. R2W reached out to untie the parcel, but the raven sunk it's talon's into  
the Weasley's pale hand.   
  
"Bloody bird is a menace!" He exclaimed, rubbing his hand in attempts to sooth the pain. Jordan  
looked up long enough to retrieve the parcel that was obviously for him, before turning back to  
his plate. "Well, are you going to open it?" R2W inquired.  
  
"Oh...yeah." Jordan murmured, glad that R2W wasn't angry with him for snapping. He pulled the  
box over, ripping away the brown paper coverings. Taking off the top, he withdrew a silver,  
double bladed athame. The top was carved in the shape of a serpent, whose eyes were made of  
shimmering emeralds.   
  
"I wonder where it came from..." Jordan muttered aloud, after a search for a card proved fruitless.  
  
"Maybe it's from your father." R2W suggested, staring at the magnificent piece. "After all, it is  
the Slytherin colors and mascot." Jordan shrugged in response, turning the dagger in his hand. It  
seemed so familiar to him, yet he couldn't place it's origins.  
  
"I does look familiar." He admitted at last, running his finger along the shape of the serpent's  
head. He turned around to hold it up to the light, but said light was being blocked by a body.  
  
"Beth!"  
  
"What are you doing with Slytherin's Athame?" She inquired softly, staring with awe at the  
dagger. Jordan turned a deep shade of crimson, dropping his hand to the side.  
  
"You- You're not mad at me?" he stuttered, unconsciously waving the athame in the air.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"When...I- um...you know." He blushed, still brandishing the weapon before him, trying to hide  
the blush now creeping up his pale skin. Beth grabbed hold of his wrist, effectively stopping his  
movements.  
  
"You're going to poke someone's eye out." She stated with a slight smirk on her face. "It's  
lovely." She added softly, "Was it your fathers?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Maybe you should ask him." R2W piped up, pointing to the figure who had just walked in the  
hall.  
  
"Yeah..." Jordan murmured, watching his father stalk up to the Head Table. Standing, he strode  
purposefully up the table, not watching where he was going.  
  
"Jordan! Watch out!" Taryn exclaimed as her brother walked into her. She was about to brush by  
when she noticed a glint of silver coming from his hand. "What's that?"   
  
"Slytherin's Athame, according to Beth." He said, holding the dagger up for her to see. All blood  
drained from the Head Girl's face as she gazed upon the weapon from her dreams. She began to  
shake violently, from fear and anger.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?!" She shouted, eyes fixated on the athame. She  
grabbed onto his shoulders and shook him, shouting wildly.  
  
"Taryn! What's wrong with you?" He cried out as she slapped him across the face. Holding his  
free hand to the stinging cheek, he stared with worry at his crazed sister.  
  
"Get rid of it!" She demanded harshly. "It's evil! Get rid of it!" By now they had drawn a crowd  
of onlookers; but teachers who wished to investigate found it hard to pry through the gathered  
students.  
  
"Taryn! Listen to yourself!" Jordan shook his sister, trying to calm her down. "You're going  
bloody mad on me!"  
  
"What is this nonsense?" Severus bellowed, elbowing his way through the crowd. Frowning with  
disdain upon seeing that it was his own children making the raucous, Severus marched forward,  
intent on taking away as many points as humanly possible.   
  
"Taryn's going crazy over this!" Jordan exclaimed, waving the athame in the air once more. "I got  
it in the post today."  
  
"Give that to me!" Severus snapped, snatching the dagger from his son's hand. Staring with  
horror at the piece, he stormed from the room.  
  
"Well, that was rude." R2W muttered. Hermione pushed her way through the dissipating crowd  
to stand behind her children. Placing comforting hands on their shoulders, she spoke softly.  
  
"Who sent it?"   
  
"I don't know." Jordan murmured, eyes still fixed on the doors. "I truly don't know."  
  
------------  
  
"ALBUS!" Severus bellowed, slamming the door to the Headmaster's office open.  
  
"Severus?" Albus inquired, looking up from a stack of Ministry parchments.  
  
"Albus!" Severus panted, leaning forward on the desk while attempting to catch his breath. Albus  
noticed the athame clutched tightly in one of the Potions master's hands, and gazed with wonder.  
  
"Severus, what is that?" He asked, pointing at the mysterious object. "It's marvelous. I don't think  
I've ever seen anything like it."  
  
"It's Slytherin's Athame." Severus answered, dropping the weapon on the desk top. Upon further  
inspection of the piece, Albus nodded solemnly.  
  
"So it is...so it is." He murmured, running a hand along the serpent's skull. Finally, breaking his  
gaze from the object, he turned his attention on the man. "Who gave this to you?"  
  
"It was sent to Jordan, apparently." Severus muttered, rubbing his temples. "Had Taryn in a  
bloody uproar over it."  
  
"I wonder who sent it." Albus thought aloud, stroking his beard.  
  
"I don't like this, Albus." Severus spoke softly, sounding very much like a broken man. "I don't  
like it at all... I tried talking to Jordan earlier-"  
  
"Ah! How did that go?" Albus' elderly features broke into a wide grin; always the optimist.   
  
"It...Well, it didn't." Severus admitted, slumping down into a nearby chair. "I thought it would...I  
thought it would go bloody wonderful!" Albus steepled his fingers, resting his elbows on the  
desk and he considered Severus' words and actions.  
  
"There's something you're not telling me." He spoke knowingly, pinning Severus with an  
unwavering stare.  
  
"There was something in the room." Severus' voice was barely audible. "Something not quite  
right." Looking up to stare his mentor in the eyes, he continued. "I could feel it, Albus. And worst  
of all, I could see it in Jordan's eyes."   
  
"You're not suggesting that-" The worried Headmaster was cut off.  
  
"I'm almost frightened to say - I'm positive."  
  
"You're quite certain?"  
  
"I heard it." Severus shuddered, remembering the high pitched squeal of evil delight; the hissed,  
scathing words. "Right after Jordan left, but before Taryn returned from the pensive." Severus  
shook his head, gray streaked, raven locks falling in his sullen face. "It was him."  
  
"Why was Taryn in your pensive?" Albus inquired, trying to fit all the pieces of the puzzle  
together. Severus stared up at the older man in shock.  
  
"I- I don't know..." Severus looked confused, closing his eyes while the memory washed over  
him. "It was all so sudden...She came in - seemed startled, frazzled even. She rummaged around  
my office until she found the pensive; without a glance in our direction she was gone."  
  
"Do you imagine he would go after the both of them?" Albus questioned, eyes narrowed behind  
the moon-rimmed glasses. Severus snorted.  
  
"Why not? Two for the price of one."  
  
"Do you think he'll go after Draco?" Albus looked thoughtful, weighing the problem in his mind.  
"Or young Aradia, instead?"  
  
"I can't say." Severus ran an unsteady hand through his hair. "It is entirely possible. Mr. Malfoy  
/did/ kill his physical being." Sitting straighter in his chair, Severus glowed with anger. "As a  
matter of fact, it makes /more/ sense - but why MY children?!"  
  
"It is quite true, what you speak of. Never-the-less, you were his first traitor, and a spy for me  
might I remind you." Albus eyes twinkled with gratitude. "I would think he'd seek revenge on not  
only Mr. Malfoy, but Mr. Potter and yourself included."  
  
Severus nodded, slumping into the chair once more.  
  
"Tell me, Severus - Has Aradia been acting any different to you?"  
  
"I can honestly say, I haven't noticed." Severus sighed heavily, prodding his temple with the tip  
of his wand. "Should we confront the children about-"  
  
"Certainly not! We mustn't startle them!" Albus furrowed his eyebrows. "After all, none of this is  
through any fault of their own." Albus stood, moving towards the door. "We shall protect them  
the only way we know how. But first, we must inform Messrs.'s Potter and Malfoy of these new  
developments."  
  
Severus nodded in agreement, pushing out of the chair.  
  
"I will call for a meeting tonight." Albus said from his position in the door way. "Bring  
Hermione."  
  
"I wi- Wait...what? What on Earth for?" Severus, looking rather perplexed, folding his arms  
across his broad chest. "If I bring her, we might as well tell the children what is going on!"  
  
"Never-the-less, Severus. She is their mother, and she has a right to know." Albus soothed,  
placing a gentle hand on the professor's shoulder. "And by not telling her, we risk her safety as  
well." Albus slid his hand down, to rest gently upon Severus' own. The Potion's master offered a  
rare smile, graciously accepting the comforting hand.  
  
"I learned long ago never to second guess your judgement, Albus." Severus stated quietly. "I  
don't plan to start now." 


	14. Tea Party

Disclaimer: JKR owns all, please don't sue us.  
  
A/N: We're glad that little twist in the plot intrigued you all. We trust by now, you have realized  
this is a story with a plotline, not some babbling smut. :grin: It's going to get a lot more  
interesting from here on out, folks. We'll also be re-introducing some characters that made  
appearances in earlier chapters, such as Aradia Malfoy and Pepper Potter. ENJOY!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Taryn and Jordan stood silently as they watched their father's retreating form leave the Great  
Hall. A series of onlookers held similar expressions, awaiting Taryn and Jordan's next move.  
Hermione gently took her hands from her children's shoulders and headed back to her seat. Taryn  
turned to look at Jordan. There was a surge of pain in her eyes that he could almost feel. She  
abruptly broke her gaze and stormed off much in the fashion of their father.  
  
Jordan paused for a moment arching is brow. 'Oh, great, so she leaves?! After all that?! I don't  
think so...' He thought to himself and chased after his sister. It wasn't too long before he caught  
up to her in the hall.  
  
"Tare, would you stop a minute?" He proceeded to grab her arm, but she shrugged it away. "Tare,  
what's going on? I want to know right now." Jordan demanded, placing his figure in front of his  
sister to meet her face to face. "Why are you being so fruity?" He asked, with no attempt to be  
facetious.  
  
"It's none of your bloody business, but if you must know, I had a horrible nightmare." Taryn  
affirmed her statement by nodding her head. She proceeded to walk around her brother, but once  
again to her avail, he placed himself within her path before she could continue.  
  
"I'd also like to know why /he/ ran out like that?" He let out an exasperating sigh.  
  
"It's for your own good." Taryn replied meekly.  
  
"What was your nightmare about?" He asked noting at that moment, Taryn became very sullen.  
She seemed to be thinking about the question and soon shuddered at the realization of  
remembering. None-the-less, her silence persisted.  
  
"If you don't want to tell me, I'll go and find out for myself." Jordan turned his gaze to the floor  
ready to stalk off, but Taryn's quick clasp stopped him. Her eyes once again held the same pain  
he saw back in the great hall.  
  
"It was horrible." She said as tears began to fill her eyes. She sniffled a few times as she backed  
up to lean against the wall. Jordan offered a corner of his robe which Taryn graciously accepted  
with an sympathetic laugh. She blew her nose on it and handed it back to her brother. He stared  
at the now-bogie-covered material and drop it to his side as he sat down on the floor. Taryn  
joined him.  
  
"It started in the forest-the bald spot-to be precise." She let out a sigh. "It's where I usually collect  
herbs for dad..."  
  
"I know the place." Jordan's lip curled up as he looked at his sister expectantly.  
  
"There was a voice, sort of echoing around us."  
  
"I was there?" Taryn ignored her brother's inquisition.  
  
"Mum and dad appeared..." She continued, letting him know of the horror that was inflicted  
during her slumber unto the very last detail.  
  
"That's when you where there. I saw the athame. I couldn't believe that it was real and in your  
hands." Taryn paused for a moment in attempt to calm her recent flow of emotions. "If you tell  
anyone I cried, I'll make you rue the day you were born." Jordan blinked at her threat. He didn't  
know whether to be afraid or astonished, maybe a bit of both. Taryn suddenly smirked and  
Jordan arched his brow as a response. The silence was then broken by the sounds of their  
laughter. The two of them rose to their feet, quieting their laughter to mere giggles.  
  
"Thanks." Taryn embraced her brother.  
  
"Anytime." He replied. "Now I need to show you something..." Jordan trailed off as they parted  
from their hug.  
  
"What?" Taryn's eyes shifted from side to side before landing back to her brother.  
  
"I won't tell anyone you cried if you come with me." Jordan took he crest that was previously  
tucked away under his shirt out and held it in his hand.   
  
"I've seen the crest, J. Where are we going?" Jordan took his sister's hand.  
  
"Lets hope this works with at least one person wearing it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do not think. Do not speak. Only be." With that, Jordan and Taryn were both invisible.  
  
"Crikey! Where'd you go?" Taryn asked in a shocked tone of voice. She could feel her brother  
still holding her hand, but he was no where to be seen. Not only that, she wasn't able to see  
herself.  
  
"No time for that, lets go find out what this is all about." Taryn was then pulled quickly through  
the halls by her brother.  
  
"Why didn't dad give the cool crest to his eldest child?" She let out a growl as they passed a  
suddenly alarmed Zabini in the hall.  
  
"Huh?!" He asked with a startled expression. However, Taryn and her brother continued on  
without stopping.  
  
"Hey, just because you're invisible doesn't mean people won't hear you." Taryn knew her brother  
all too well. She imagined that he had rolled his eyes after his previous comment. Knowing this,  
she took it upon herself to punch him playfully where she thought he was.  
  
"Mwuah." She mused as her fist connected with a solid punch.  
  
"Shhh!" He attempted to quiet his sister. "Try not to fall through the door either." Jordan stated as  
he leaned his head closer to the door to listen.  
  
"What?"  
  
But Jordan had no time to explain as the door before them swung open on it's hinges. Backing  
away quickly, they watched with fascination as their father stormed from the room in insane  
frenzy. As he did so, he came very close to walking into his children, instead he felt a swish of  
robes.  
  
Stopping abruptly, he turned sharply, staring at the space where to two teens stood, still invisible.  
He was quiet for a moment, as if contemplating wether it was just a gust of wind from a nearby  
open window, or indeed, something more.   
  
Shrugging, he continued on his way down the halls, disappearing around a corner.  
  
"Well, that's it for me." Taryn said as she let go of her brother's hand. The action caused her form  
to appear as she stalked off down the hall. Jordan, still being invisible, decided (*ahem* purely  
out of curiosity) to follow her.  
  
He followed her through twisting corridors and long passageways; seamless halls and endless  
stairways, until finally, Taryn stopped. It was an unknown portion of the castle, even to Jordan,  
who was always wandering it's many halls and hidden passages. He slipped in silently behind her  
as she entered an abandoned classroom.  
  
Only, it wasn't abandoned. And, upon further inspection, Jordan realized it wasn't a classroom.  
  
It was a rather comfortable looking living room. And seated in it's many chairs and couches were  
Aradia Malfoy, Pepper Potter, Beth Potter, his sister, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley (the first), and  
R2W.   
  
Moving swiftly to an abandoned chair in the corner of the room, Jordan sat and listened with apt  
curiosity.  
  
"We almost thought you wouldn't make it, Taryn." Pepper said softly, sipping from a steaming  
cup of tea.  
  
"Yeah..." Beth trailed off, staring into her own cup. "Why did you and Jordan run off earlier?"  
  
'Yes, Taryn.' Jordan mused to himself, crossing his legs in a girly fashion and pretending to sip  
tea. 'Why /did/ you run off?' Fighting back the insane urge to burst out laughing, Jordan leaned  
forward to hear her answer. 'Knowing Tare, it's probably a long story.'   
  
"It's a long story." Taryn answered quietly, shifting her eyes from the gathered group to the  
hardwood floor. A tense silence filled the room as nervous fingers fidgeted with delicate china,  
and anxious feet shuffled across the floor. Finally, R2W broke the silence.  
  
"So, care to tell everyone what happened between you and Jordan today?" R2W grinned madly,  
staring opening at a blushing Beth. Leaning across the middle of the couch, Beth punched R2W  
in the arm. "OW!"  
  
"Praytell, what /did/ happen?" Aradia piped up, leaning forward in anticipation of the young  
Gryffindor's answer.  
  
"He kissed her!" R2W exclaimed, not giving Beth the chance to change the subject. "He actually  
bloody kissed her - after he walked into the wall..."  
  
Jordan pretended to choke on his imaginary tea. Leaning forward more so than he already was, he  
listened anxiously for Beth's reaction.  
  
"In front of Harry, no less." R2W added for good measure. Beth groaned in defeat, covering her  
face with her hands and slouching in her seat.  
  
"Tongue?" Aradia inquired nonchalantly, receiving a playful slap from her father.  
  
"I didn't see any..." R2W answered, glancing at Beth, who seemed to be attempting to disappear.  
Taryn giggled quietly, watching Beth with interest. The embarrassed fifth year glared at the Head  
Girl.  
  
"I'm sorry, Beth." Taryn said between giggles. "He's my brother, so of course it amuses me. A  
lot." She broke into another round of giggles, unaware of the heated gaze Jordan was sending her  
way. Soon, everyone but Draco and Beth were outwardly laughing.  
  
"It was very sweet!" Beth defended, coming to her senses. "Romantic even. So there." She stuck  
her Tongue out in a childish manner at R2W, who 'Awed' at the remark. Jordan nodded  
approvingly, looking triumphantly at his sister, as if to say 'hmpf!'  
  
"You know, I really don't care to hear my students share their thoughts on kissing other students."  
Draco leaned back in his chair, brushing a stray lock of hair from his eyes. "Bloody ridiculous.  
Right Ron?"  
  
"Are you two together?" The elder Weasley inquired, smiling mischievously at Beth.  
  
"RON!"  
  
"Oh! Um, right." Ron nodded, pushing up out of his seat. Draco followed suit, and the two  
moved to stand beside the door. "We'll leave you girls," here he looked pointedly at his son,  
fighting back a grin, "to talk."  
  
"Ha bloody ha." R2W groused, standing and stretching. "Very funny, Dad." Turning, he bowed to  
the girls. "As wonderful as you ladies are, I'd rather not listen to you exchange make-up tips and  
gossip about how well each boy in this school kisses."   
  
Standing quietly, Jordan followed the three men out the door; he too, was not keen on listening to  
female gossip.  
  
"I'm going to see if I can find J." R2W said, running ahead of the two adults. Jordan lagged  
behind, not quite in the mood to be found. Draco stopped suddenly, hearing an odd sort of swish.  
Ron stopped as well, confused as to why the blonde-haired man had halted.   
  
Jordan stood, frozen in his spot. Draco turned his head slowly, staring at the spot where Jordan  
was standing. Ron followed suit, trying to see what Draco was seeing.  
  
Horrified, Jordan watched as the two pairs of eyes gleamed bright red, an eerie laughing filling  
the silent halls. Shaking his head, Jordan looked up once more, only to see the two men were  
already gone.  
  
"That was...odd." Jordan said to himself, finally stalking off in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.  
"Quite odd indeed."  
  
~*~  
  
Back in the Malfoy Suite, the girls sat silently, sipping at their tea and nibbling on sweet cakes.  
  
"I had a dream." Taryn finally broke the silence, placing her cup on the coffee table. Everyone  
remained quiet as their eyes set on the Head Girl. "Nightmare, actually."  
  
"Would you like to talk about it?" Pepper inquired, worried about her best friend. Taryn nodded  
solemnly, gathering her thoughts. Beth and Aradia glanced at each other, worried looks claimed  
their previously blank faces.   
  
"It was about Voldemort." They all visibly flinched at the name. Though they had been raised to  
speak a person's true name, mention of the fallen Dark Lord still sent shivers of fear down their  
spines.  
  
"Voldemort?" Aradia questioned, furrowing her eyebrows. Taryn nodded before launching into a  
lengthy, vividly descriptive explanation of the dream. When she was finished, she looked  
expectantly at the other occupants of the room.  
  
"I've had that dream." Pepper whispered, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. "But it was a bit  
different than yours."  
  
"You did?" Taryn's mouth dropped open, fear in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, Beth and I killed our parents...for the most part." Pepper began, hesitating slightly. The  
other girls listened on. "We were wearing robes just like the one's you described. We cast the  
Unforgivables on our parents, until they were gasping for air..." She choked on a sob, hugging  
her middle and rocking back and forth.   
  
"And Beth, with the Athame, finished them off?" Taryn inquired softly, assuming Beth had taken  
on Jordan's role from her own dream.  
  
"No." Pepper whispered.  
  
"No!?"  
  
"We stopped just as Jordan walked into the clearing, the Athame in hand, and finished the job for  
us."  
  
"Jordan was in your dream?" Taryn didn't want to believe it, refused to believe it.  
  
"Yes. And when he was done, instead of switching over to a wedding, like yours, mine switched  
to our initiation."   
  
"Ours? As in mine and yours?" Beth asked, fear and confusion etched on her features.  
  
"Mine, yours, Aradia's, Taryn's and Jordan's." Pepper answered, noting the shocked expressions.  
"We were all receiving the Dark Mark."  
  
"That's how mine happened too." Aradia cut in, running a hand through her hair. "But I was alone  
with Father, until Jordan came along. And then it faded to the initiation, just like yours."  
  
"You had the dream too?!"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Beth, have you had any odd dreams?" Taryn asked, turning to the frightened fifth year.  
  
"Sort of..." Beth trailed off, blushing furiously. "But I don't know what they mean."  
  
"What was it about?" Taryn pushed, urging the girl to tell.  
  
"I..I-I...Seduced Jordan."  
  
~*~ 


	15. Where a lot is explained

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, please don't sue us or give us Cease and Desist orders because we  
enjoy playing in your universe and it's not like we are using vivid sex scenes or anything like  
that!   
  
A/N: It's getting interesting now, isn't it. :smirk: Come join our club!  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/hpfanhaven  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione pulled the last of the chocolate chip cookies out of the oven, gliding them carefully  
onto a plate. Severus picked up one of the cookies and bit into it.  
  
"Why must those little miscreants stay down here tonight?" He asked with his mouth full. "They  
can always walk down for breakfast." He wrapped his arm around his wife. "That way we can be  
alone."  
  
"I'd feel safer with them down here. Especially after what you said happened." She leaned into  
his embrace.  
  
"Sometimes I wish it were normal for a teenager's eyes to glow red." Severus sighed, stuffing the  
last bit of cookie into his mouth. Wiping the crumbs from his fingers, he drew his other arm  
about his wife's middle.  
  
"Speaking of which, if you continue eating those cookies, Jordan probably won't speak to you."  
Hermione turned to face Severus, placing her hands on his shoulders. He leaned his head down to  
rub noses with her.  
  
"Would that be such a bad thing?"  
  
"Severus!"  
  
"I love you." He smirked as he kissed her forehead. Taryn and Jordan chose that moment to step  
into the kitchen. Hermione made her way to her children, giving them each a hug and a kiss.  
  
"I made some cookies for you."  
  
"COOKIES!" Jordan's eyes widened as he dashed towards the plate. Taryn watched her brother in  
amusement.  
  
"I don't want you eating too many of those, Jordan." Severus spoke up. He was now seating  
himself in a chair at the head of the small table that occupied the center of the kitchen. Jordan  
frowned at his father.  
  
"How many did you have?" Jordan asked his father. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Too many, J, too many." Severus rolled his eyes at the comment. Hermione ruffled her son's hair  
as she made her way to the cabinet. Taryn made her way to the small fridge to retrieve a bottle of  
milk. Hermione returned to the table, placing two glasses down for Taryn to fill with milk.  
  
"How late will you and dad be?" Taryn questioned, grabbing for a cookie.  
  
"I'm not sure Tare." She paused, furrowing her eyebrows in thought. "Not too long. Though you  
two will probably be asleep by the time we get back." Hermione smiled warmly at her daughter,  
who was nodding in affirmation.   
  
"We should be leaving now, in fact. If you need anything, you know what to do." Severus placed  
a quick peck on his children's heads before following Hermione out of the kitchen. Just a few  
seconds later, he returned.  
  
"Cookie." Was all he said as he grabbed a cookie from the plate and fled off in the direction he  
had came. Taryn and Jordan laughed to themselves.  
  
"I wonder what they want to talk to us about." Taryn spoke out of no where, reaching for a cookie  
and her glass of milk.   
  
"I have no idea." Jordan said, sipping from his own glass. Setting the glass down, he added,  
"Maybe the Athame?"  
  
"You have a milk mustache." Taryn pointed out, trying not to laugh. "Got milk?"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"It's some muggle commercial I saw while at Gram and Gramps this Christmas." Taryn  
explained, handing the younger boy a napkin.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, you and Dad are getting along better now?" Taryn inquired, nibbling at the edges of her  
cookie.  
  
"Huh?" Jordan raised his eyebrows, chocolate specks around his mouth.  
  
"He kissed you on the forehead..." Taryn grabbed a napkin, reaching across the table to wipe off  
her brother's face. Growling, he pushed her hand away and cleaned the mess himself.  
  
"Oh... Yeah. No. I mean-"  
  
"What was he talking to you about earlier?" She cut him off while bringing her empty glass to the  
sink. Jordan paused, contemplating the question.  
  
"He assumes I'm going down the wrong path." Jordan answered, rolling his eyes and stuffing a  
cookie in each of his pant's pockets.   
  
"Well, that's convenient." Taryn remarked, pointing at the bulging pockets. "Now you can have  
lint cookies where ever you go!" She laughed at her own joke, receiving a scowl from her  
brother. "Why do you do that, anyways?"  
  
"Do what?" Jordan stood, placing his own empty glass in the sink.  
  
"Stuff cookies in your pockets!"  
  
"So I have them for later." He answered nonchalantly, walking through the open doorway and  
into the livingroom. Taryn cocked her head to the side, watching her brother's retreating form.  
  
She stood, seeming to consider something for a moment, before reaching over to the plate of  
cookies and stuffing a couple in her pockets. With a satisfied nod, she followed Jordan.  
  
~*~  
  
"I have asked you all here this evening to discuss a most disturbing issue." Albus spoke gravely,  
looking at the six people in front of him. "It is regarding the safety of your children."  
  
"What?!" Ginny squealed, nearly jumping out of her seat.  
  
"I understand that this is most shocking," Albus continued, peering over his moon-rimmed  
glasses at the young woman, "but it is non-the-less true." He paused a moment to collect his  
thoughts before continuing. "Now, this may not affect you or your boy, Mr. Weasley, but it's best  
that we leave nothing to chance." Ron nodded, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.  
  
"Albus, what's going on?" Harry inquired, anxious to get to the point.   
  
"There is a chance," Albus paused, clearing his throat, "that Voldemort may be lurking within  
these halls."  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry shook his head, black hair flying wildly about. "Did I hear you correctly?  
Did you just say Voldemort?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, Mr. Potter." Albus nodded solemnly, noting the shocked expressions on all but  
Severus and Hermione's faces.   
  
"Poppycock! We took care of him!" Draco protested, slamming his fist on the round conference  
table.  
  
"Not necessarily." Severus quipped, eyeing the blonde man. "We killed his body, yes; but we  
neglected the fact that his soul may have escaped yet again."  
  
"But I Avada'd him!" Draco whined, folding his arms across his chest. "No one live's when  
they're Avada'd; except Harry that is, but his mother died to save him!"  
  
"Precisely." Albus interrupted, eyes shining brilliantly. "And if you recall, Mr. Malfoy; when  
Voldemort was resurrected, Harry's blood was used." Understanding donned on the faces around  
the room. "The ancient magic that once protected Harry, served the same purpose for Voldemort,  
but to a lesser extent. Where Harry survived intact, Voldemort escaped with naught but his soul."  
  
"So what does any of this have to do with our children?" Hermione asked, her piercing gaze  
penetrating the Headmaster's resolve. "Do you really think he would go after the them, Albus?  
His quarrel is with us, not them."  
  
"I'm afraid he already has, Hermione." Albus looked weary; his many years now apparent in his  
tired expression.  
  
"The children would have told us if something was going on!" Ginny exclaimed, fighting back  
the tears that threatened to spew forth.  
  
"Exactly!" Ron added furiously, refusing to believe everything that was being said.  
  
"I agree." Draco added, tapping his foot lightly on the ground. "I mean, they certainly have no  
qualms about discussing sex with us, no matter how inappropriate it may be." He shuddered  
visibly as he remembered the meeting he had been a part of earlier that day. "If those topics are  
easy to discuss with us, I'm almost certain they would discuss other things of a more serious  
nature."  
  
"All right." Hermione said softly, raising her eyes to stare intently at everyone. "Now that we  
know he is, indeed, alive; how did he get into the school?"  
  
"How do you know he's in the school?!" Harry bellowed, gripping the arms of his chair tightly.   
  
"I heard him, Mr. Potter." Severus ground out, suddenly feeling the beginnings of a migraine  
coming on. "I told him that he couldn't have Jordan, and he laughed..." he broke off suddenly,  
choking back a sob. "And he said, 'That's what you think'."   
  
"Oh..."  
  
"And how else do you explain Slytherin's Athame turning up in the hands of my fifteen year old  
son?" Hermione added quietly, leaning her head against her husbands shoulder and wiping  
silently at the tears that were spilling down her face.  
  
"Slytherin's Athame?" Harry questioned, furrowing his eyebrows. "Do you mean, like I have  
Gryffindor's Sword, Jordan has Slytherin's Athame?"  
  
"Had." Severus corrected, but nodded in affirmation to the other question. "I took it from him this  
morning." He explained, unconsciously rubbing his wife's back. "It's locked in a vault in my  
study." Albus sighed, rubbing his palms together as he addressed the group.  
  
"Then for now, we are safe."  
  
~*~  
  
"Welcome, my loyal servant." The voice hissed, filling the empty void. It was pitch black,  
seamless, with a slight wind rustling through the air.  
  
"Nice void you have here." Jordan smirked, spinning in circles to inspect the space more  
thoroughly.   
  
"Yessss, quite."   
  
"Now, why am I here?" Jordan asked, sitting cross-legged on what he assumed was the  
bottomless pit's floor. (A/N: Note the irony. *smirk*)  
  
"You are here because the world around you rejected you." Came the harsh reply. Scenes of  
Jordan's many fights and altercations flashed before his eyes. "You have no friends...you have no  
family." A cold shiver ran down his spine as Jordan re-lived the pain. "I am your family - I am  
your father."  
  
A vision of Severus filled Jordan's mind, and his face contorted in confused pain.  
  
"No..he's my..."  
  
"You're what?" The voice mocked, laughing quietly.  
  
"My.."  
  
"A man whom you can't even stand to call your father? A man who understands nothing of your  
great potential?"  
  
"But..." Jordan trailed off, balling his hands into fists.  
  
"Jordan..."  
  
"What?" He ground out, jumping to his feet.  
  
"I can give you whatever your heart desires." The voice hissed close to his ear. "Fame, glory,  
power...love." A picture of Beth filled the void, and Jordan felt his knees going weak. "What is it  
that you want?"  
  
Jordan lifted a hand to his stomach as he felt it rumble from hunger. Looking up, he saw the  
Athame glittering before him; urging him to reach out his hand and take it.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want..." Jordan reached out, brushing his fingers along the beautiful hilt; but instead of  
wrapping his slim fingers about it, he let his hand fall to his side. "I want a cookie." 


	16. Anger leads to hate, Hate leads to the D...

Disclaimer: As always, JKR owns the HP universe; we only enjoy playing in it.  
  
A/N: Things are getting interesting, are they not? R/R!!!  
  
  
  
  
Morning shown brightly through the only window in Severus and Hermione's bedroom. The light  
began to crawl over the bed until it cast its rays upon their faces. Hermione arose, squinting  
slightly at the dawns coming. Severus, however, turned himself over, placing the pillow that was  
once beneath him over his head.  
  
"Get up!" Hermione laughed as she slapped her husband's bottom. He jolted from the startling  
slap, mumbled incoherent things, then fell silent.  
  
"How can you breathe like that?" Hermione questioned as she pulled up a corner of the pillow.  
  
"Practice." Severus replied, moving his face out from underneath the pillow to greet his wife with  
a chaste kiss. Hermione sat up and glanced out the window, forcing Severus to sit himself up so  
that he could move closer to his wife. He brushed her long, soft hair over her shoulders, running  
his fingers gently across the center of her back as his lips followed with a trail of warm kisses.  
Severus placed his other hand on her shoulder to help brace her now quivering form. Hermione  
lifted her hand to lay it gently atop of her husband's, effectively stopping his plight. Shuffling  
herself out of bed, she grabbed a near-by robe and placed it around her nude figure. Severus  
watched her with rapt wonder, before getting up himself.  
  
The couple donned their attire and headed into the livingroom.   
  
"I'm going to check on something first." Severus stated as he made way for his office. Hermione  
watched as her husband left the room before heading towards the kitchen. Suddenly she stopped.   
The sound of muted weeping, as if someone were sobbing with a pillow pressed against their  
face, was echoing quietly through the halls. Turning a complete 180, she headed in the direction  
of Taryn's room; worry for her child spurning her to see what was wrong.  
  
~*~  
  
Severus made his way to the safe in his study. He looked at the dial and was partially glad to see  
that it was left on the last number he had set it on. His curiosity was not satisfied, however.  
Turning the dial, he opened the safe. His fears had proved correct; the athame was gone.  
Growling with rage, he slammed the safe door, not bothering to lock it, and made his way swiftly  
to Jordan's room.  
  
"JORDAN SEVERUS SNAPE!" He bellowed as he entered his son's room. Jordan's eyes shot  
open almost immediately. His body was mangled in the covers, which caused him to fall off the  
bed and onto the floor when he tried to untangle himself.  
  
"Give it back this instant" Severus persisted.  
  
"Give what back?" Jordan threw the blankets back atop his bed.  
  
"The athame, Jordan!" Severus glared intensely at his son. Jordan looked at his bed then gazed  
across the room.  
  
"I don't have it!" He stated vehemently, just as he turned to his left to see a cookie and the athame  
on his night stand.  
  
"How can you lie to me? I am your father! I demand respect!" Severus spat, obviously angered by  
the fact that his son had openly lied to his face.  
  
"I didn't take the bloody athame!" Jordan snapped back at his father. "You probably put it there  
just so you could blame it all on me, just like you always do!" Severus stared at the boy,  
clenching and unclenching his fists. "What next? 50 points from Gryffindor? 100? What do you  
want from me?!" he yelled with exhaustion in his voice.  
  
"Give me the athame." Severus was very stern and demanding as he stood, waiting for his son's  
reaction. "Now." He added, attempting to calm his tone.  
  
Jordan grabbed for the athame, knocking the cookie onto the floor. "Take it! I don't want it!" he  
hurled the athame at his father. It caught a scruff of Severus' robe, pulling the man back against  
the door as the blade entered the hard wood, nearly missing the flesh.  
  
Two very distinct and sharp screams hailed from the other side of the door. Severus was pulling  
the knife out of the door and his robes as it slid open from the women's entrance. "What is going  
on in there?!" Hermione entered the room with Taryn right behind her. The two women's gazes  
shifted between Severus and Jordan.  
  
"You are a liar and a thief." Severus' voice was as icy as his gaze.  
  
"I.. Hate.. You.." Jordan tensed up before making a quick break for the door.  
  
"Mum?" Taryn shook uncontrollably, on the verge of tears. Scared and confused, she ran from  
the room, following her brother's steps.  
  
"Taryn!" Hermione yelled after her while watching her husband collapse onto the floor.  
  
"What have I done?" He groaned into his hands, body racking with sobs. Hermione fell to her  
knees at Severus' side, laying a gentle hand on his back.  
  
"Severus, stop crying." Hermione demanded softly, urging him back onto his feet. "You're  
stronger than this; you're made of better stuff!"  
  
"No I'm not." He replied sullenly, wiping the offending tears from his eyes with shaky hands.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" She folded her arms across her chest, anger flaring in her eyes.  
"Sit here and wallow in your self pity, or go find our children before Voldemort does?"  
  
"He's bent on ruining us, Hermione." Severus replied, pouring himself a glass of brandy. "Don't  
you see it? Don't you feel it?" Swirling the liquid in cup, he refused to meet her eyes. "He  
/already/ has them."  
  
"Then go get them back!" She yelled, thrusting her finger at the open doorway. Severus froze,  
staring into his glass for what seemed like an eternity, before hurling it across the room. It  
shattered against the brick, brandy spraying the floor amidst a shower of glass shards. Turning to  
his wife, eyes ablaze with fire, he seized her about the shoulders and pulled her into a rough,  
passionate kiss.   
  
"I love you." He ground out, staring into her eyes. In a flash, he was gone; Hermione left to pray  
with silent remorse for the safe return of her family.  
  
~*~  
  
Jordan plowed through the confused students, not caring that he was clad only in his Chudley  
Cannon's pajamas. Clenching his fists, he let the tears fall in graceful streaks down his pale  
cheeks as he slammed the doors open. Screaming, he broke into a frantic run; he never noticed  
the icy snow melt beneath his bare feet.   
  
It may have been pure anger which drove him to seek comfort in the dangerous confines of the  
Forbidden Forest, possibly pain; all he knew was that he had an insane urge to get away - a thirst  
for freedom. Freedom to scream at the top of his lungs and cry until his tear ducts ran dry.  
Freedom to destroy anything in his path...  
  
A bubbling growl rose in his throat as he blast an offending bush from his path; a guttural,  
animalistic howl emanating as twigs slapped in his face.   
  
The snow covered floor to the forest hid many things: plants, animals, and fallen twigs, among  
many others. Jordan noticed none as he barreled aimlessly through the thick underbrush; didn't  
bother to see what caused him to lose his footing.  
  
Arms flailing about his body, he fell into an untidy heap; mud and snow flying upon impact. It  
was at that moment that he finally felt the cold penetrating his body, the slush-like mud seeping  
through the thin cotton of his pj's.   
  
But he didn't move. He lay there, shivering and drenched from head to toe; but he still didn't  
move. He heard the crackle of thawing ice above, the snap of twigs as unseen animals ran about.  
Eyes closed, he drifted lazily into unconsciousness.   
  
"Do you believe me now?" It was like a soft voice being carried on the wind; so light that Jordan  
barely heard it.  
  
"Yes." He whispered in reply, choking back a sob.  
  
"J..." The voice was closer, hissing out his name. "Let me take away your pain."  
  
"Why?" Jordan cried out, tears seeping through his shut eyes. "Why do you want to help me?"  
  
"I'm hurt that you would doubt my sincerity, Jordan." Came the sinister reply, inches away from  
his face. "I'm hurt that you don't trust me..."  
  
"I guess I don't trust much of anything."   
  
"Let me show you what I can do for you." The voice whispered, dancing across his skin. "You  
have nothing to lose...it all slipped from your grasp years ago."  
  
"That's not true!" Jordan defended, anger swelling in his chest.  
  
"From birth, the world shunned you; though you were too naive to feel it."  
  
"What do you want from me?" Jordan muttered wearily, sighing in defeat. "What must I do?"  
  
"Be patient, my loyal servant." The voice hissed, drifting away. "All will be revealed in due  
course."   
  
The voice was gone, but Jordan suddenly felt like a thousand knives were piercing his chest.  
Screaming in agony, his eyes shot open as the pain coursed through his body. The force of the  
shock rocked him back into consciousness; and he sat, blinking at the sudden onslaught of light.  
  
"JORDAN!" A frightened voice cried out from nearby. 


	17. A little change in attitude

Disclaimer: All hail JKR!  
  
A/N: We're cracking up over here...having WAY too much fun writing this. At one point we had  
Star War's scenes running through our heads, but with Taryn and Jordan instead of Luke and  
Leia...and Sevvie and Voldie instead of Darth and the Emperor... "Jordan...I - am- your- father..."  
"NOOOOO!!!!!" Jordan grabbed the athame, swinging it wildly in the air. His eyes popped open  
in horror as he felt the blade connect with his own skin, severing his hand...  
Ok, yeah, so we have WAY too much time on our hands... Anyhoo, ENJOY!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Taryn ran frantically through the woods trying to catch up with her brother. She really wasn't sure  
where he had gone, or where he was going. All she knew was that she had to keep running. A  
sharp sting as a thorn slapped in her face, but she paid no heed as a thin trail of crimson blood  
streaked down her pale features. The distance soon caught up with her and she found herself  
slowing down drastically, while trying to catch her breath. With one last desperate look about her  
surroundings, she slumped to the ground.  
  
"JORDAN!" She screamed in hopes that he would answer her. Weariness began to settle in her  
bones, but she dare not give up.  
  
"JORDAN?!" She cried out again, her voice raspy with fatigue; eyes drooping slowly closed.  
"Where are you?" She whispered hoarsely, more to herself than anything else.  
  
"I'm right here." A familiar voice drifted through the breeze, hitting her from the left side.  
  
"Jordan!" She opened her eyes and rose to her feet. Making her way towards her brother, she  
stopped suddenly; noting the cocky smirk plastered across his calm features.  
  
"Are... Are you alright?" She asked in a concerned tone. He didn't reply right away. His whole  
face seemed to soften as she watched him move towards her. He placed a icy hand on her cheek.  
  
"Everything will be," He began as he let his hand slide softly from her cool face, "Fine." Taryn  
pulled her brother into her arms. He almost seemed shocked by her reaction, but none-the-less  
mimicked her thoughtful manner.  
  
"Don't ever scare me like that again." She scolded him. "I don't care what dad says or does, I am  
always going to be here for you. You're my brother!" At her gentle touch and caring voice, Jordan  
seemed to melt against her weary form. Taryn gasped in shock as he ran his fingers through her  
somewhat mangled hair.  
  
"So beautiful.." He murmured gently. Taryn took a hesitant step away from her brother.  
  
"You're soaking wet and covered in mud." She observed, eyeing his ruined pj's with distaste. "No  
wonder you're delusional!"  
  
"Taryn!" A man's deep bass rang through the forest, sounding close at hand. "Jordan!" It was only  
a moment before the tall, dark haired wizard approached the disheveled pair. Unhooking the  
silver clasps at his throat, Severus quickly wrapped his cloak around the two before kneeling  
down in the snow. "Please, I must apologize..." he spoke quickly, gazing intently into his  
children's eyes. "I cannot prove that you took the athame from my study, Jordan." He paused for a  
moment, studying the boy intently. Jordan raised his eyebrows with curiosity as he folded his  
arms across his chest. "All I want is the truth."  
  
Taryn's gaze sank deep into the snow covered grown beneath her. She heard the gentle snort of  
derisive laughter from her brother; sensed her father stiffen in shock.  
  
"I did it." Jordan said, shrugging his shoulders disinterestedly. Taryn's gaze snapped up to rest  
with question upon her brother. She was rather shocked that he had done such a thing; horrified  
that he had admitted it.  
  
Jordan turned quietly on his heel, retreating from the forest. For once, Severus' expectations  
seemed to melt like the snow that was now beginning to fall against his skin. "Jordan..." He  
called weakly after his son.  
  
Jordan stopped abruptly, turning his head to nod curtly at his father. "Severus." His tone was like  
a slap of bitter wind, dancing on the breeze has he disappeared into the shadows. This time, he  
didn't turn back.  
  
Taryn stood mutely by her father's side. Tugging at the cloak's hem, she pulled it tightly around  
her shivering form. Severus rose to his feet, sliding a comforting arm about her shoulders.  
Slowly, they made their way back to the castle.  
  
~*~  
  
Jordan walked swiftly through the crowded corridors of Hogwarts, ignoring the childish taunts  
and laughter of the gathered student body. He was about to turn a corner when an unknown force  
assaulted him from behind; growling with anger as his face smashed into the brick wall. "Lets  
see," Xander mocked, smirking evilly. "That was for last time..." He said, grabbing Jordan's  
shoulders roughly, turning him around until they were face to face.   
  
"Leave him be!" Beth cried, running over to stand beside Jordan in his defense.  
  
"Tut tut, Little Goody Gryffindor." Zabini tsked, pushing Beth out of the way. "I still have yet to  
collect my 75% interest fee..."  
  
Beth pushed her way in between the two males, eyes blazing with fury. "Back off, Potter! You  
wouldn't want me to mess up your pretty little face..."  
  
"This is none of your concern, Potter." Jordan spat, pushing the startled girl from his view. "I'm a  
big boy, I can defend myself."   
  
Sneering, he conjured his wand from thin air, pressing it into Xander's chest. Though he looked  
at the Slytherin, he addressed Beth. "You're just like your bloody father...Always have to  
interfere...Gryffindor Hero Extraordinare!" He rolled his eyes, smirking with pleasure.  
  
"You've definitely surprised me, Snape." Xander laughed, backing away from the wand-tip." I  
always thought you were a lame-ass pansy. Now I know you're just stupid." Xander withdrew his  
wand from his robes. "Mud...quite becoming of you, really...although, I do think pink is more  
your colour." Jordan yawned loudly as Xander transformed the Gryffindor's damp pj's into a  
fluffy, pink rabbit costume. The gathered students burst into laughter, pointing as one fuzzy ear  
flopped in front of Jordan's face. "Look at the cute, pink Gryffindor!" Xander howled with  
laughter, clutching his stomach as Jordan raised his eyebrows.  
  
"That can be rectified." He stared unblinking as he waved his wand in the air; smirking with  
delight as the costume wrapped itself around the Slytherin's body, Xander's own school robes  
covering himself; smirking with delight as the two exchanged clothes, fuzzy rabbit ear now  
dangling in the startled Slytherin's face.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, I do believe you've scheduled an appearance in the Great Hall..." Jordan  
trailed off, eyes flashing a crimson red as he locked gazes with Zabini. "Dancing on the Slytherin  
table..."   
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Well? Hop to it!"  
  
"Ok!" Xander squeaked, turning to hop off down the hall. The crowd of students followed,  
laughing hysterically and paying Jordan no heed. Beth stood firmly in her spot, however; glaring  
at Jordan with contempt.  
  
"You can't go to lunch looking so...so...." She trailed off, sputtering with rage. " So Slytherin!"  
  
"I haven't any time to change." Jordan shrugged, moving to follow the disappearing crowd.  
"Unless you have any better ideas..." He winked at her, grinning as she turned a shade of deep  
scarlet. "That's what I thought." He said when she made no move to reply. Beth found herself  
smiling with guilty pleasure as she watched his retreating form. It was a moment before she  
snapped from her daze and hurried after the lone figure.  
  
When they reached the Great Hall, it was to find the whole of the student body gathered around  
the Slytherin table, watching with morbid fascination as Xander performed a rather racy number,  
slowly peeling off layers of the rabbit costume. Professors found themselves frozen with horror,  
unable to do anything.  
  
Jordan watched with amusement, not noticing the students and staff who were eyeing his  
Slytherin robes with curiosity. It wasn't too long after Xander was nearing the end, did Severus  
and Hermione enter the hall. Both stopped abruptly, shocked and somewhat appalled. Hermione  
let out a chuckle. Severus; however, leaned his head forward, as if he were unable to see the sight  
before his eyes clearly.  
  
Finally, Professor McGonnagal was able to shake out of her daze, moving stealthily forward to  
plow through the gathered students. She was able to stop Xander just before the last of his  
clothing (boxer-briefs) met the floor. As she ushered the confused boy away, Jordan began  
clapping loudly. As he did, he was joined by his classmates, who added catcalls and whistles as  
McGonnagal hurried him through the open door.   
  
"Jordan!" Hermione's shocked voice rang through the hall, effectively stopping all chatter. "Why  
on EARTH are you wearing Slytherin robes?!"  
  
"Mr. Xabini was gracious enough to offer me his uniform in exchange for my rather...horrendous  
choice in attire." Jordan nodded towards the pile of discarded rabbit clothes. "Though at the time  
they didn't seem quite as...furry."  
  
Hermione sputtered, watching as her son sat gracefully at the Slytherin table, digging into a pile  
of food before him.  
  
"I don't believe it." Severus muttered, rubbing his temples.  
  
"What? You don't very well expect me to eat with Gryffindors when I clearly exude the very  
essence of Slytherin." It was said with an air of innocence, leaving the subject closed for no  
further discussion.  
  
Albus made his way slowly over to the couple, stopping briefly to glance with concern at his  
godson.   
  
"I expect you will be wearing your proper attire and sitting at your proper table by dinner this  
evening, Mr. Snape." It was more of a command that a question, to which Jordan rolled his eyes  
and nodded curtly.  
  
"That is, if I'm still here by dinner time." Jordan muttered to himself as he glared at  
his empty plate with shining red eyes. "Start saying your goodbyes." 


	18. What's going on?

Disclaimer: JKR owns all. Nough said.  
  
A/N: We apologize profusely for our serious lack in updating over the past few weeks. Things  
have been...hectic, to say the least. We got started on a new story that was nagging at our brains,  
and we both also fell ill; though Jordan more so than Taryn. We feel we've recovered enough to  
finally get another chapter up.   
  
  
Severus stood, thoughtfully gazing into the blazing midst before him. He seemed utterly lost, but  
none-the-less, peaceful in his current state. Hermione eyed her husband with curiosity as she fell  
gracefully into one of the two large, leather, wingback chairs situated before the roaring fire. She  
too looked to the fire, but only to find her gaze back to her husband a moment later.  
  
"Jordan didn't take the Athame." Severus declared, staring blankly into his half empty glass of  
brandy.  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, Severus, but didn't Jordan /admit/ that he took it?"  
  
"EXACTLY!" He exclaimed harshly, hurling the glass into the fire. Glass shattered against the  
heated brick as the flames grew in intensity from the alcohol. Hermione cowered back in fright,  
willing her husband to calm down before he took his anger out on someone, rather than  
something. "That's why I /know/ he didn't take it. He couldn't have.." Severus trailed off, lost in  
his own mentation once more.  
  
"But why would he lie and say he did?" She inquired softly, flinching as he kicked the other chair  
in frustration.  
  
"I.." Her question startled him, and he paused in thought. An array of emotions flitted across his  
aging features, before finally settling on confused. "I don't know." He sighed heavily, collapsing  
into the abused chair as he ran a shaky hand through his tousled mane of gray speckled, black  
hair.  
  
"Well, shouldn't you speak with him about this?"   
  
"Hermione, my thoughts were straight before you began badgering me with all these questions."  
Severus muttered, covering his face with his hands and silently praying that he had an extra vile  
of headache relief potion in his stores.  
  
"I've been asking them all my life, dear." She pointed out as she stood and moved swiftly across  
the room. She disappeared behind a concealed door, returning moments later with the very potion  
Severus had been praying for.   
  
"Yes...Yes, I know." He rubbed his temples, taking the proffered vile with silent thanks and  
downing it in one gulp. Silence fell upon the room as the couple waited for the potion to take  
affect. When Hermione noted that her husbands facial features began to relax, she moved onto  
her next question.  
  
"Who do you think took it?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!" He roared, springing from his seat and storming into his office.   
  
"Severus?!" The door slammed shut behind his back; a silent 'click' told Hermione that he'd  
locked and warded it.  
  
"And I thought I had PMS..." Hermione mused to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
"I rather enjoyed myself today." Jordan cackled mirthfully as he sat stiffly in the middle of the  
Forbidden Forest.   
  
/You made a fool of me./ The boyish voice in his head spat back, fighting to regain control of his  
body.   
  
"No, I did not." Jordan's voice became smooth; demanding submission in a hypnotic taunt. "They  
are the ones who make you play the fool... You are nothing but a puppet to them!"  
  
His mind flashed bright with the cruel things that had been done to him in his life. Anger began  
to rise from deep within; eliciting a response from his comatose body. He howled with a mix of  
exasperation and pain as his cold knuckles came into contact with the nearest tree. Leaning his  
weight up against his damaged hand before he pulled it away; he watched as the dark blood  
trickled from the deep wounds. The sight was mesmerizing and had a calming effect. Jordan felt  
himself losing control as his body stiffened once more.  
  
"How does that make you feel, Jordan?"  
  
/I hate.../  
  
"Yes?"   
  
/I hate them./ Jordan's voice had gone eerily flat; Voldemort laughed demoniacally as he sensed  
the last of the boy's resolve melt away.  
  
"Hate is a strong word you know."  
  
/They deserve what they get./  
  
"Come now! I think you could do much better, hmm?"  
  
/Maybe./ Jordan seemed apprehensive, not knowing what to do about the situation.  
  
"I think it's time for you to get a little revenge." Jordan rose to his feet and began to head out of  
the forest, back to Hogwarts.  
  
/Yes./ His eyes flashed red as he let himself be swept away by Voldermort's reign.   
  
"Is there anyone in particular that you'd like to come to terms with?"   
  
Almost instantly, Jordan's last argument with Shane Thomas began to run through his head.  
Anger swelled within his chest as he relived the encounter.  
  
/Shane./  
  
"Yessss..."  
  
~*~  
  
Shane Thomas was discussing the next Quidditch match with Cael Finnigan that evening at  
dinner when a lone owl soared through an open window and landed gracefully on his plate.  
  
"Who would be sending you a letter this late?" Cael inquired, eyeing the tawny owl suspiciously  
as it pecked at the food on Shane's plate.   
  
"One of my many admirers, no doubt." Shane smirked, shoving the owl away from his food.   
  
"If your ego were any larger, we'd need a shrinking charm just to fit it in this room." Cael  
declared, grabbing another chicken leg off a nearby plate.  
  
"Like you're any better."   
  
"Just open the letter!"  
  
Shane rolled his eyes at his witty friend as he picked up the discarded letter. Turning it over, he  
noticed the wax seal was embossed with the Slytherin crest. His heart began to beat rapidly as he  
chanced a glance at his rival house's table, settling on the back of a certain blonde's head.  
Grinning deliriously, he tore the letter open and read it's message.  
  
:: Shane,  
  
Over the past few weeks I have found you rather...intriguing. I would be thoroughly pleased if  
you will meet me in the Forest at midnight. There's something I want to do to you...  
  
There will be a snake waiting for you at the edge of the forest. Do not fear her, for she will not  
harm you unless I wish it so. Follow her and she will lead you to me. Her name is Nagini.  
  
Until tonight,  
  
Aradia Malfoy ::  
"Well, what does it say?!" Cael exclaimed, watching with amusement as Shane's face turned  
three shades of red.  
  
"None of your damn business." He muttered, shoving the letter into his pocket. He ignored his  
friends for the rest of dinner, anxious to return to his dorm to prepare for the evening. Taking a  
last swig from his goblet of pumpkin juice, he scrambled from his seat and nearly ran from the  
Great Hall.  
  
As he was hurrying through the empty corridors, he spotted a Slytherin first year on her way  
down to the dungeons.  
  
"Hey, you!" He shouted, catching her attention.  
  
"What?" She whipped around, glaring at the older Gryffindor.  
  
"I need you to deliver a message for me." He explained, rummaging in his bag for a quill and  
spare bit of parchment. The Slytherin watched with curiosity as he scribbled a quick note and  
rolled it up, tying it shut with his shoelace.   
  
"Give me one good reason why I should run an errand for a no good Gryffindor such as yourself."  
The girl spat, eyeing the parchment with distaste.  
  
"Because if you don't, you'll spend the rest of the year with nasty boils popping out all over your  
body at random intervals." Shane growled, shoving the note into her dainty hand. "Give it to  
Aradia Malfoy." When she didn't move, he pulled out his wand and pointed it in her face.  
"NOW!"  
  
Rolling her eyes, the Slytherin turned on her heals and headed for the Great Hall where most of  
her house mates were still eating dinner. Pushing her way through a group of first year  
Hufflepuffs, she entered the hall and scanned the Slytherin table for Aradia.   
  
Spotting a blonde head near the opposite end of the hall, the young girl walked briskly through  
the throng of departing students.   
  
"Aradia, some arrogant Gryffindor wanted me to give you this." She dropped the note in front of  
the startled Malfoy and grabbed a roll from the table.  
  
"Thank you, Melanie." Aradia smiled at the young girl. "If you've finished dinner, go to the  
common room. I'll not have you losing house points for wandering around after curfew again."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Melanie saluted with mock severity and marched from the room. Smirking, Aradia  
turned her attention from Melanie to the note sitting desolately before her.  
  
Curiously, she untied the shoelace and unrolled the parchment, surveying its contents.  
  
:: Midnight at the forest? A bit unorthodox, I guess. I'm rather fond of the Astronomy tower  
myself...but if you say so!   
  
I can't wait for tonight.  
  
Shane ::  
  
Aradia knew right away that it was from Shane Thomas, a Gryffindor who'd had a crush on her  
since last year's Yule Ball. However, she had no clue what he was talking about.   
  
Rolling up the parchment and placing it in her bag, Aradia resolved to find out what was going  
on.  
  
"There's definitely something not right about all of this." She muttered as she hoisted her bag  
onto her shoulder and exited the Great Hall, unaware of a pair of crimson eyes following her  
retreating form. 


	19. Revenge is a bitch RATED: R

Disclaimer: JKR is still the queen of the Harry Potter universe. We are merely her devoted  
subjects.  
  
A/N: Again, we apologize for the excruciating wait between chapters. What with the site going  
up...and then going down... and real life...  
  
You get the gist. Anyways, on with the show! Oh.. yeah.. RATED R FOR VIOLENCE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Shane peered through the darkness, eyes narrowing as he scanned the desolate halls for signs of  
life. Satisfied that all was clear, he tiptoed across the Entrance Hall and eased the doors open  
with a slight creak. Stealthily, he slipped outside and into the cool night air, robes billowing  
behind him as he ran towards the forest.  
  
Mud and slush sloshed beneath his feet as he warily entered the foreboding expanse of wood.  
Extracting his wand, he muttered 'Lumos' under his breath and pointed it in front of him,  
scanning the area for dangerous or unwanted creatures.  
Meanwhile, in a remote room located in a desolate tower, Aradia Malfoy stood gazing out an  
open window and onto the scene below.  
  
"There goes Shane..." She whispered to herself, closing the window. Grabbing her cloak off the  
back of a chair, she yelled a quick goodbye to Draco, and exited the elder Malfoy's quarters.  
Discreetly, she made her way through the numerous halls.  
  
"Miss Malfoy." A velvet voice sounded from within the shadows. Wincing, Aradia stopped in  
her tracks and turned to face Professor Snape.  
  
"Professor." She said sullenly, dropping her gaze to her feet.  
  
"Might I ask why you are skulking through the halls at midnight...well after curfew?" He  
inquired, lifting an eyebrow and folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"I- uh... I was just going back to my common room!" She exclaimed quickly, shifting on her feet.  
"I feel asleep in my father's quarters while visiting him, and only just woke up."   
  
"Praytell, why didn't you wait until morning to venture back to the Serpent's den?" He smirked,  
his eyes dancing with triumph.   
  
"I didn't want my friends to worry, sir." She quickly lied, pulling her cloak tighter about her slim  
body. They stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity before he spoke again.  
  
"5 points from Slytherin. Now go, before I decide to take more." With a curt nod, he was off  
down the hallway, presumably to stalk more prey.  
  
Sighing heavily, Aradia ran through the halls and out of the castle.  
~*~  
  
Shane sighed with relief as he spotted a large serpent a few yards into the forest.   
  
"Nagini?" He asked hesitantly. The snake bobbed its head, in what he assumed was a nod, before  
uncoiling from the neat gyre it had been in, and slithering off further into the woodland.  
Reflecting the light of his wand upon the beast, he followed quickly, labouring to keep up with  
her fast pace.  
  
Soft rays from the moon broke through the scattered trees as he neared a clearing. Panting  
heavily, he bent over and coughed lightly; choking for air. Calm at last, he stood straight and  
surveyed his surroundings.   
  
The break in the forest was a large circle, with scattered twigs and branches littering the muddy  
ground. The moon shone bright over head; the stars twinkled peacefully.   
  
From his cursory examination, he noted that he was very much alone; aside from Nagini, who  
was coiled securely once more, in the middle of the clearing.  
  
A soft wind came about, creating a slight chill in the air. An eerie silence crept upon him as he  
stood waiting for Adalia. He was beginning to notice that the only sounds to fill the void were the  
beating of his own heart and the slow breath he inhaled and then exhaled. He suddenly found  
himself unfocused as the sounds of cracking branches came from the side. He turned quickly to  
see a dark figure standing in the shadows just before the clearing.  
  
"Adalia?" He whispered.  
  
"Shane." The voice was soft, but it wasn't what he was expecting. Confused, he watched the  
menacing figure of Jordan Snape enter from the shadows. Shane furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"What are you doing here, Snape?" Shane spat, regaining his composure. Glaring upon his fellow  
Gryffindor, he rose his wand and pointed it at the fifth year boy.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Jordan exclaimed quietly, smirking as Shane's wand flew through the air and  
landed gracefully in his outstretched hand.  
  
"What-"  
  
"Tut, tut." Jordan tsked, moving slowly towards Shane. "You shouldn't raise a wand against a  
fellow student..."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Silence!" Jordan growled, eyes flashing crimson as he stepped further into the light. "I will  
tolerate you no longer." Shaking his head, Jordan sighed wistfully, and pointed his wand upon a  
very startled Shane. Jordan seemed to notice the threat that he posed over the older boy. Shane  
remained still, his lips pursed, his gaze unwavering.  
  
"I'm warning you Snape.." Shane toned, but was suddenly cut off.  
  
"No. I'm warning you. Shane." Jordan smirked, taking a step forward. "Crucio!" He exclaimed.  
His eyes glistened as he watched Shane stagger, coming down on one knee.  
  
"Why?" Shane cried, trying to control his breathing.  
  
"CRUCIO!" Jordan bellowed again, grinning demonically. Shane collapsed, convulsing as wave  
upon wave of inconceivable pain coursed through his body.  
  
"You deserve all that you get." Jordan blinked, watching as Shane coughed up blood.   
  
"No..." Shane protested weakly, wiping the blood from his mouth. Jordan walked up to his  
crippling figure. He reached under Shane's neck, lifting the fallen head to look within the  
bloodshot eyes.  
  
Shane did exactly what he wanted. He faced his crimson stare, not daring to break eye contact.  
What was he going to do next?  
  
"Have you had enough?" Jordan asked Shane, sounding sincere. Shane closed his eyes, coughing  
lightly as he pondered his answer.  
  
"Yes." He finally answered. Jordan let go of his hold, causing Shane to collapse into a bloody  
heap.  
  
"I'm going to kill you." He stated bluntly.  
  
/NO!/ A boyish voice sounded in his head, in sync with Shane's desperate cry of "NO!"  
  
"Yes!" Voldemort cackled, resounding through the quiet forest in Jordan's deep baritone.  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
~*~  
  
Aradia barreled through the forest, angry with Professor Snape for delaying her progress.  
Brandishing her wand, she gasped out "Lumos" to light her way as she continued to run.   
  
She stopped momentarily as she thought she heart a strange sound. It was coming from the  
clearing not far ahead. She quickened her pace as she moved forward.  
  
Suddenly, Shane's cries of pain and terror echoed through the silence. She broke into a mad dash  
in hopes to reach him. Almost to the clearing she found herself face first in the ground as she  
tripped over a large branch.  
  
"Shane!" She exclaimed, jumping to her feet. Exhausted, she pushed harder still, intent on saving  
the hapless Gryffindor.  
  
She broke through the clearing, just as Shane's dead body dropped to the forest floor.  
  
"SHANE!" She cried out, eyes wide with horror. She turned her gaze upon Jordan, who was  
looking upon Shane's body with a mixture of satisfaction and horror. Blinking, he turned to face  
Aradia. Shock registered in both of their minds.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" Aradia screamed, but it was of no use. Either Jordan was very powerful, or  
there was something darker at work here. A mere flick of his hand, and she was disarmed.   
  
"Well, what have we here?"  
  
"Why?" She whispered, fighting back the wave of nausea that swept through her stomach. "Why..." She   
repeated softly, barely above a whisper.  
  
"Why?" He chuckled ruefully, though his eyes held no mirth. "Because I can."  
  
/Why are you doing this?/ Jordan cried, fighting for control. Voldemort ignored him, opting to  
study the young girl before him.  
  
"Aradia Malfoy..." He whispered, licking his lips. Instinctively, she took a step backwards. "My,  
aren't you beautiful?"  
  
"Please! Don't hurt me, Jordan..." She whispered, tears streaking her pale features. "I swear, I  
won't tell anyone what happened, but don't hurt me!"  
  
"But you're so beautiful." He repeated, taking another step forward; reaching out to stroke her  
flushed cheek.   
  
"No..." She whimpered as he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. Pushing her back  
until she was flush against a tree, Jordan licked his lips again.  
  
"So beautiful..." He murmured, pressing his body against her own.  
  
/She's my friend!/ Jordan screamed again.  
  
Aradia clenched her eyes shut as Jordan's mouth crashed down upon her own in a bruising kiss.  
She struggled against him, but he still had her wrists pinned tightly above her head. He bit at her  
lip greedily, reveling in the dot of crimson blood that peaked through.  
  
"I will have you..." A muttered word under his breath, and her arms were bound tightly by an  
invisible force, leaving his hands free to roam harshly across her body.  
  
"Don't..." She croaked as he roughly fondled her chest. He silenced her with another bruising  
kiss, his other hand tangling in her tangle of golden hair. Grabbing a handful, he yanked her head  
back, causing her to cry out in pain.   
  
"I'll do anything you want, just let me be!" She screamed, kneeing him in the groin.   
  
"You insolent fool!" He screamed, pointing his wand at her battered body. "CRUCIO!" He  
bellowed for the third time that night. Aradia shrieked in pain, falling to her knees. Fire danced in  
his eyes as he watched her writhe upon the ground.  
  
"I WILL HAVE YOU!" He grabbed her shoulders and turned her roughly around. Tearing open  
her cloak, he ripped away the clothes beneath. "I WILL HAVE YOU!" He screamed again,  
slapping her across the face. She mewled in fright as he began to unclasp his own trousers.  
  
"No, Jordan...please." She begged, exhaustion taking reign in her body.  
  
/You can't do this! I won't let you!/ Rage flashed through his body, pushing Voldemort into the  
recesses of his mind.   
  
Staggering back, he raised frightened eyes upon his weeping friend.  
  
"Aradia..."   
  
His gaze faltered, falling to the deceased body on the ground.  
  
"What have I done?" He whispered, shifting his gaze back to Aradia. Her face was crumpled in  
anguish; eyes a mixture of disbelief, hatred and fear. Blinking rapidly, he took off into the forest;  
intent on getting as far away as he could.  
  
Grabbing the cloak that was ripped from her body, she covered her battered body with the  
tattered cloth; clutching the hem with desperation. Relief spread through her body like wildfire as  
she gave into the darkness. 


	20. The End

Disclaimer: We own NOTHING! :cackles evily:  
  
AN: We appologize profusely for the EXTERMELY long wait for the chapter. We seem to have lost interest in this story; as well as having a slight problem with writer's block. Oh, and the fact that Jordan's music career is REALLY taking off. check it out at jordanave.com  
  
Anyways. We figured we should wrap things up, so as not to leave everyone hanging. So here is the final chapter.  
  
~*~  
  
"Jordan!" Severus sprang to his feet as his son barreled through the door with a horrified expression on his face. "What happened?! What's wrong?" Jordan turned slowly to face his father. The bane of his existance. And yet, after everything that had happened, he finally understood.  
  
"Help me..." He whispered hoarsley, collapsing to the floor in a heap; sobs wracking through his body. He could still feel Voldemort within him. His presence was suffocating. He was not happy.   
  
He was slowly killing him from the inside. Punishment for his weakness. For his betrayal.  
  
"Jordan, please! Tell me what's wrong!" Severus Snape was not one to cry. In his entire life, he could only remember crying at his wedding, his children's births and the day Voldemort was finally defeated. Little did he know...  
  
"He's inside me. He made me kill Shane... I almost raped Adalia." Jordan finally choked out, just as Hermione and Taryn were entering the main living area. At the declaration, three pairs of eyes went wide.  
  
"Who? Who's inside you?" Hermione demanded calmly; though her anxiety was apparent as she fell to the floor beside her husband and son.   
  
"Voldemort."  
  
"But he's dead!" Severus objected; but in his heart, he knew his son was not lying. "No..."  
  
"His body is gone, but his soul remains." Jordan coughed as he spoke the words, a soft trickle of blood smothering his pale lips.   
  
"Jordan!" Taryn cried out in anguish as she saw the crimson liquid flow slowly from the young boys lips and down his pale skin.   
  
"Please help me. Daddy..." The last word was a soft cry as Jordan closed his eyes and succombed to the darkness.   
  
"NO!" Severus cried out, rocking the young Gryffindor in his arms as Hermione sent for Albus. The old wizard wasted no time in arriving at the Snape's quarters.  
  
"Move, Severus." Albus demanded gently as he withdrew his wand from his robes. The Potions Master shook his head violently, refusing to let his youngest child go. By now, Jordan's breaths were coming in short gasps and a powerful heat was radiating from his thin frame. Severus seemed to take in none of this.  
  
He felt horrible for all the things he had done in his son's life. Pushing him away... being cold and aloof. He regretted never getting to truly know the boy. His own flesh and blood.   
  
"Severus, Albus can still save him!" Hermione, who also had tears flowing down her face, had her arms wrapped protectively around her first born. Her words seemed to have some effect on her husband, because Severus finally looked up into the frightened, yet determined eyes of his mentor.  
  
"Albus..."   
  
"Lay him down gently." The Headmaster instructed, kneeling beside the still form. Severus did as he was told, and backed away slightly. Albus closed his eyes, wand hovering gently over Jordan. The chanting was so soft that the other three occupants of the room could barely register the string of ancient Latin issuing from the old man's mouth. It was nearly ten minutes before a soft golden light began to emit from Jordan's body.  
  
"Stand back." Severus ordered, his rational mind registering what was about to happen. Scrambling to his feet, he pulled his wife and daughter over to a dark corner; all eyes still glued onto the scene before them.  
  
"PHASTMATIS EGRESSUS ET ABELSCO!" The old man roared. There was suddenly a deafening sound as a blackness filled the room; encompassing them all. Albus was thrown back but, by the grace of Merlin, managed to land on the soft couch. They all watched as the blackness swirled about, before stopping to hover at the ceiling, above Jordan's body.   
  
"Sssssssssshit!" Was the last hiss Voldemort's spirit managed to get out before being sucked into a hole that had appeared into the ground. Just as quickly, the hole closed up and the room returned to it's previous state. At once, Severus rushed forward, dropping beside his son.  
  
"Jordan? Jordan, wake up!" He shook the deathly pale form, more tears forming at his eyes. Hermione and Taryn had moved forward, and were now standing behind Severus. Albus joined them, as he looked sadly upon the boy he had considered a Grandson. "Please forgive me." Severus whispered, closing his eyes.  
  
He knew that it had been too late.  
  
"Daddy? Mommy? Tare?" Jordan whispered, eyes fluttering open. His heart was slowing, his mind numbing. He knew what was happening, but he had to say goodbye. "I love you. I'll always love you."   
  
~*~  
  
"Rest in peace, Jordan Severus Snape." Albus Dumbledore murmured as he stood beside a ebony coffin. Across from him, on the other side, were rows of chairs occupied by close friends and family of Jordan and the Snape family. The funeral for Shane had been earlier that week; and his parents had made it known that they did not blame Jordan. They believed the Headmaster when he told them the truth.  
  
Aradia, who was clinging to R2W's arm, had also forgiven Jordan of the events in the forest. She, too, knew the truth.   
  
But the others...  
  
No one else knew. It was decided to be kept a secret. It was felt that people may panick if they knew the truth. So, it was decided that both Jordan and Shane had died in a Centaur ambush while gathering roots for a detention. It was widely known that the Centaurs were no longer friendly with the wizarding world, since Harry Potter's fifth year.   
  
"Rest in peace." The mourners mimicked, some dabbing at their eyes with handercheifs; others not knowing quite what to feel.   
  
Severus released his wife's arm and strode forward to the coffin before it was to be lowered into the ground.  
  
"I love you, son. I always have and I always will."  
  
It was just then as Serverus took his lead away from the coffin that a cool breeze grazed his cheek, catching the trail of tears that rivered down his aging features. He turned to look back as the coffin lid opened. He froze in his position as his son sat straight up. Everyone at the funeral was baffled. All eyes were fixated on the strange occurence.  
  
"Jordan?" He mouthed quietly as his son turned to look at him.   
  
"That Merlin is a life-saver. Literally." Jordan smirked as he swung his legs over the edge of the coffin and hopped out. "Hi." He waved to the gaping crowed, before turning to face his father.  
  
"Wha...???" Was the reaction of most of the mourners.  
  
"Dad?" Jordan spoke, quieting the friezied talk as he approached his father. A somewhat shocked Serverus looked at his now--very much alive son. Jordan wrapped his arms around his father tightly. "I forgive you." He said as tears began to stream down his face. His father clapsed his own arms around him and smothered him with his own embrace.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Jordan. I'm so sorry."  
  
~*~  
  
There you go. Kind of a bittersweet ending; but it works.   
  
:pulls out packet of tissues:  
  
Ok. So. Yeah.  
  
Thanks to everyone! 


End file.
